Black Clouds
by Ambivalence
Summary: Taito! Angst. Can't really explain much else, you'll just have to read it and see Chapter 2 is kind of disturbing non graphic rape Anyway, RR!
1. Confession

Yeah, it's been a while since my last fic, so here is my newest one. Actually, I did this a while ago, but am still going at it as I try to finish up other ones. Hmm, anyway, this contains YAOI refering to TAITO (Taichi + Yamato), Don't like, don't read! Actually, it's all about Taichi and Yamato so far. And it get's pretty angsty as well, especially chapter two on. The R rating would be for chapter 2. Anyway, read and tell me what you think ^_^   
_Disclaimer_: Nope, don't own digimon, or the characters. Oh well, maybe when I'm older.

**Black Clouds: Part one- Confession**

Tai's POV

The last few rays of sunshine were gone. Shut away cruelly by a big black storm clouds. The few squirrels and birds that were still running around, raced back to the green leafed trees to hide. The rain started, at first it was just a slight drizzle, hardly even worth noticing. This quickly became worse, as the it didn't just rain, it poured. Huge torrents of rain came shooting out of the heavens, drenching everything they touched. Lightening danced across the sky and thunder roared out in it's defiance. What had turned out to be a beautiful day, was now a mass of water, light and noise.

The rain hit fiercely against my pink umbrella, trying to break through at me. Yes, a pink umbrella. Normally I would never be caught dead with anything so girlish, but today seemed like a good day to forget about that, I was just glad that most of those cold wet drops could not reach me. I had spent the day at the Takenuchi's apartement, trying to get help with my homework from Sora. She was the one who lent me the umbrella. I had come over to her house, expecting to study, but she kept breaking off of the books to do stuff for me. Like bake me cookies, put on my favorite movies, and other time consuming things like that.

I'm not stupid. I know what she wants, and she's waiting for me to make the first move. The problem is, I don't know what I want. I should be interested in her, I mean aren't all boys my age interested in any girl that went after them? I don't know. Maybe I just want to stay being her friend. And we are great friends, we are always hanging around together, playing soccer, or just talking. It's great. Why would I want that to change? ... Or maybe there is just something wrong with me.

A large clap of thunder startled me out of my deep thoughts. I peered through the downpour which was limiting my vision. It didn't look like it was going to let up any time soon. I sighed and tightened my thin jacket around me. I still had about a fifteen minute walk through all of this. My feet were already sloshing from stepping into so many puddles.

About three quarters of the way through the park, I saw someone sitting on a bench. This person was just sitting there in this weather with no umbrella or even a jacket! As I got closer I could see it was a boy. He had his head down in his hands, and a mop of golden blonde hair was plastered to his skull. Feeling a bit sympathetic, I decided to go see what was wrong with him. You know, be a good samaritan and all that. So I sat down on the bench beside him and looked closer. Now I recognized that hair, what was he doing out here?

"Matt? What's wrong?" I put a hand gently on his shoulder.

I guess I startled him because he jumped up fast. His face was pale, almost white and he stared at me with wide eyes. Matt tried to stutter something, but ended up just shrugging and staring at his shoes, "Nothing." Was all he told me.

"Nothing huh. Then why are you here? In case you haven't noticed, there is a huge storm happening at the moment."

He glared up at me and snapped "Why would you care?"

I calmly stared back at him and answered in a calm voice, trying to keep down my growing anger. Matt deserved to be smacked right now, I was only trying to help him. "Of course I would care. I am your friend you know."

A fork of lightening brightened the sky, and was followed by a boom of thunder. Matt jumped about a mile high, "Shit!" He turned and looked up frantically, "Storm!"

I smacked a hand to my forehead, why do I even bother? "I already told you that, Matt. What, you just noticed? This has been going on for quite awhile now."

He came back over to me and sat on the bench again. This time he was shivering a bit. I'm not surprised, he is pretty wet and it's not very warm out right now. I held the umbrella over the both of us, and for a bit there was just silence. Neither one of us said anything, we just watched the rain fall and the lightening flash. I looked over at Matt after a few minutes, he was just staring out with a sad look in his eyes. There was diffently something wrong, but I decided I'd wait for him to bring it up. I didn't want to scare him again.

Yamato Ishida. I had known him for years, since we were about eleven. I met him at a summer camp that we went to, and from there we got to know each other even better, even came to rely on one another. We had to to survive. You see, it was that year that all the strange stuff had happened. Imagine this, it is the hottest part of the year in the middle of july, you're running around having a blast by the lake, when suddenly a few white flakes fall out of the sky and land on your nose. That's right, it snowed. And that wasn't even the strangest thing to happen. Seven of us were swept away to a whole new world filled with strange monsters. Izzy found out later that we were in some type of computery world. But it was real. We- Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK and me- were all digidestined. We were brought there to save the digital world. We even each met a new monster friend. Mine was Koromon, at first. He looked like a pinkish head with two antennae sticking off. Later I got him to digivolve into Agumon, who was way cool. He looked like a tiny orange dinosaur. It was pretty neat. During our adventures we all learned things about ourselves, and came to rely on each other more and more. I also got to learn about Matt even better. He had always had a cold, uncaring outer shell that he showed everyone, but he also had a caring, sensitive side to him. This especially came out towards his little brother TK. After the digiworld, we grew a little farther apart, but not too much. We were still friends, and I always felt comfortable around him. I could tell him stuff and trust him not to blab it to the first person he saw.

It was then that I noticed that Matt was staring back at me, his deep blue eyes boring into mine. I must have looked like an idiot. Blinking, I quickly looked away and saw that the rain was finally starting to slow down. A bit of blue sky was trying to break free of the clouds.

"Tai?" I looked back over at the wet boy. He was still staring at me intently. It was sorta freaking me out, but I smiled anyway, "Yeah?"

"Well, uh," He looked away from me finally before going on, "Have...Have you ever felt that you were in love with someone, but...but you didn't think that... person would or could love you back? I...I mean that it was just, like, wrong to love the other person but you just couldn't help it?" He was studying a thread on his pants hard.

What was I to say? Of course the first thing that pops into my head, "You love someone? Who? Do I know her?" Great, I just answered him with a bunch of my own questions.

Matt looked up at me with a strange expression on his face. He shook his head a bit then stood up, "I... should be getting home now. Thanks for talking with me. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Then he turned around slowly and started away.

"Matt? Did I say something wrong?" I called after him. I didn't mean to make him mad.

"No. See ya Tai" He then started running. I watched him until he was out of sight, and sighed. Maybe he'd tell me later. I looked up and saw that the rain had actually stopped. The sun was peeking out from behind a large cloud, and a small blue bird flew overhead. Maybe it was going to turn out to be a nice day after all.

*>>>>>*

School. Just the sound of that word wants to make you throw up everything you had. School was just a nice way of saying prison. They lock you in classrooms all day for five days a week, teaching a bunch of crap that you're going to forget by the next year anyway. Or in my case, the next day. Stuck in a stuffy, hot class, with only a one hour lunch break is not fun at all. Especially since it is so boring. The teacher goes on and on in that hypnotic voice until you just can't keep your eyelids open. Then you get yelled at for falling asleep. At least I do.

"Kamiya Taichi, what is the capital of America?"

Someone threw an eraser at my head, and I came back to reality to find everyone staring at me, "x equals 25!" I yelled out, thinking I was still in math class. Oops, wrong answer. Everyone was laughing at me, I was used to it. I just sat there grinning stupidly.

"Thank you, Taichi, for the answer to last weeks problem in Math. Now for this one. Think hard or you'll end up staying with me after school." He told me in that same drone he uses for lectures.

Shoot, I can't stay after school, I had a huge soccer game. Come on Kamiya think hard. Capital of America, didn't Mimi live there? She told me she did, now where was that? Curse my short-term memory, "Uh, just a sec, I know it...I really do."

Just then Matt, who was in this class with me, raised his hand, "Sensei, can I please go to the washroom? It's an emergency!" He hopped up and down in his seat as if to prove his point.

"Hurry up then, Ishida, I want you back in three minutes." I don't think our teachers ever trust Matt, he was always getting into a bit of trouble with them. Matt had to pass right by my desk on his way out, and as he did a piece of paper slipped out of his hand onto my lap. Quickly, while the teacher was distracted, I opened the paper up and read the few words, Washington, You baka.> Oh, right, now I remembered.

"Well Kamiya? Are you spending some time with me after school?" Sensei asked.

"No way man. The answer is WASHINGTON!" I whooped. I laughed at the look on his face, he really hadn't expected me to get the right answer. And I probably wouldn't have either if it wasn't for Matt. I might even forgive him for calling me a baka.

"You are correct. Very good Taichi. Well then, I guess you really do listen ...." He went back to lecturing us on the American sights and history and boring stuff like that. After a few more minutes, the bell rang. I shoved my books into my bag and raced out of the classroom like mad. Time to go to soccer!

After grabbing my needed books for homework out of my locker, I slammed it shut and headed for the changing rooms where I would meet with the rest of my team. On my way there I saw Matt at his locker as he struggled with a pile of books and papers. I went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Matt whipped around, and glared at me, "What?"

"Hey Matt. Thanks for that answer. I would have been so screwed if I couldn't make this game." I grinned cheerfully at him. It looked like he still was unhappy.

"Whatever," His usual reply. Matt looked down at the floor, was he blushing? I shook my head and wiped that thought out of my mind. Yeah right, Matt would never blush, just my imagination.

"Well, thanks anyway. Look, I'll talk to you later okay? I can't be late for the game." Then a thought hit my mind, "Hey, uh, Matt? You coming to watch?"

He looked up at me, almost suspiciously, "Watch what?"

"The soccer game, duh. What else."

"Oh, I guess. You don't mind?" Mind? Why would I mind? Matt was acting very strange, especially after last night.

"Course not! Anyway got to run," I said as I looked up at the clock, I had two minutes left to get to the changing rooms, "See ya at the game." I waved over my shoulder and took off.

*>>>>>*

"Wow Taichi, awsome game."   
"You were so great Tai."   
"You must be the best player ever, Tai."   
"Taichi!, I love you!"

I made my way through the pack of gushing girls. I didn't so much mind the attention, it just kind of gets annoying after awhile. I waved at a few of them, and one practically fainted. I finally made it to the doors of the locker rooms, ready for a cold shower. At the doorway, I spotted Matt talking with Sora. I ran over to them.

"Hi Sora, Hi Matt." I greeted them as I stood there panting a bit, still tired out from that rough game.

Sora spoke first, "Hi Tai, wow you were awesome out there. Scoring the winning goal and everything!" I grinned at her as she gave me a big hug. Looking over her shoulder I stopped grinning. Matt was staring at Sora with a angry and hurt look in his eyes. His fists were clenched at his sides as he tried to lean casually on the door frame. What was wrong with him?

Sora finally let go of me and I walked over to Matt, "Hi man, what's up?"

"The sky"

"ha...ha. Lame. So, uh, did you two have a fight or something?" I looked over at Sora then back at Matt.

They both stared at me like I just said something crazy. "Fight? Where'd you get that idea?" Sora asked me.

"Oh, uh, nevermind." I mumbled, confused. Why had Matt looked at Sora like that if they weren't angry at each other? "I need a shower, so I'll meet you guys in the parking lot in fifteen minutes alright?"

They agreed and I went into the changing rooms to get out of my sweaty soccer strip. All my soccer buddies were there. Almost all of them were patting me on the back and congragulating me. I was their hero. Hehe, and I loved getting attention. There were a few guys who were just glaring at me. It was Seb and his little gang. Seb hated it when I got recognition and he was just another one on my team. He had three others with him, Daren, Rem and Jerry. They all stuck with him, and all hated me with every thing they had. But I always just ignored them. They've only threatened me so far. They were so childish.

I finished up, and put on some clean clothes then hurried out to the front parking lot. I looked around until I spotted my dad's car. At the car, Sora, Matt, my Dad and my little sister, Kari were all having a conversation. Well, Matt was just kind of nodding along, not really looking interested. When he saw me coming, I could swear I saw him brighten up for a moment before going back into the blank state of his.

"Tai! I saw you get that goal at the end. It was super!" Kari ran over to me and gave me a big hug. I picked her up, even though that was getting harder to do since she's been growing, and went over to the group.

"Great game son. Hop in the car. I'll drive Sora and Matt home also." My father patted my shoulder. I got into the back seat, and Matt and Sora followed. Kari sat up front with our dad. Matt had ended up sitting next to me, and for most of the drive, he would barely talk with me, much less look at me. This was getting weird. I decided to do something about it. Maybe I had done something wrong with Matt, and didn't even notice. Obviously he was mad at me for something. So after Sora was dropped off at her house I told my dad to let me and Matt out at the park. He did so with out question, just told me to be back home by dinner time.

When we were out of the car, Matt turned to me questioningly, "Why are we here? I wanted to go home. This is not where I live."

"No kidding. You think?" I sighed and scratched me head, "Come on, let's walk." I started down the path, and Matt followed after a bit of hesitation. We walked in silence for a little while, I could tell that Matt was a bit confused about something.

Finally I pointed to some flat rocks by the river and we made our way over to them. I sat down comfortably and motioned for Matt to do the same. He did and we sat there facing each other for a while.

"Matt, I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

"For what?" Now he did look confused.

"I don't know. For whatever I did, I guess. You must be upset with me for some reason." I watched him carefully. Matt broke the stare, and looked away to the river that was nearby.

He finally answered me in a quiet voice, "I'm not mad at you. Why do you think that?"

I gave him a funny look, "Well you have been acting kind of distant around me. And being really strange." Then it hit me, "that's it! Is it Sora you like? I saw you glaring at her when she was hugging me. Is that who you were talking about yesterday?"

"What? Sora? No!" Matt stared at me in shock, "How could you even say such a thing? She's barely my friend."

"Oh, sorry." I shook my head, "I thought...well, anyway, What is it then, if it's not that?"

Matt picked up a small twig and started scratching in the dirt with it. He didn't look like he wanted to answer me. I sighed and grabbed Matt's wrist. He tried to jerk away, looking at me in a weird, shocked sort of way.

"Let go of me Tai!" He tried to loosen my grip but I just snatched up his other wrist in my right hand.

"Listen Matt, something is going on with you, and I'm going to find out what's wrong. I'm your friend, you know that, and you can tell me anything. That's what best friends are for. Just spit it out already." That got him.

He stopped his struggling and gazed sadly into my eyes, "Tai, I really want to tell you. I haven't because you're my friend. And I don't want to lose your friendship. Please, just stop."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not going to stop until you tell me! I promise, I won't give up our friendship, but please, I need to know."

"Fine, I'll tell you then," Matt looked at me, as he tried to collect himself. I knew something big was coming, but I hadn't realized how big until he blurted it out, "I...I'm... gay." Well that wasn't so bad, but there was more coming, "And... I... I think... I'm in love... with, uh, you." He said quickly, in a barely audible whisper.

I don't think that it went all the way through my brain at first. All I could do was stare at him. I couldn't react, what did he say? He...He loved Me? But that was impossible, that... that was horrible. Those last words kept ringing in my ears, how? How could my best friend say that? Yes, I know I'm overreacting, but it's kind of hard not to. I've known Matt a long time, and maybe I've suspected this, but I never expected him to actually say that. In a way it's almost... almost nice to hear him say that... No! I'm not like that, not ever. My dad has told me a million times how bad it is for same sexes to love each other like that. But... NO!

I think Matt must have been getting worried about me, I hadn't spoken in over ten minutes now. I was in deep shock, and in even deeper denial. "T..Tai? Are you okay?"

"Okay? Okay? My best friend just told me he loved me! Why shouldn't I be okay?" I stood up quickly, freaking out and backing away from Matt. I know I shouldn't have, but I just couldn't handle this at the moment, I needed to think, to figure things out first, "I...I have to go ho...home now. Uh, dinner time, you know." And I turned my back to him and ran, away from the one person who desperately needed me right then.

I heard him calling my name, but I didn't turn around. I just ran with all of my great soccer speed. I had to get home, think this over, or maybe just put it out of my mind. How could Matt do this to me? Was he crazy? I know I should have stayed, and if I had been in my right state of mind I wouldn't have just left Matt alone, especially after my reaction. If I had known, I would have stuck with him no matter what. That just goes to show what a great friend I am, huh.

It was early the next morning that I got the phone call.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Pain

(A/N) Well, Chapter two is right up and running, you didn't even have to wait for it! It's still YAOI and TAITO, duh, and this chapter gets even more angst, and there is a rape, but its not very graphic at all, just thought I'd better warn ya.   
Disclaimer: Um, still don't own digimon or digicharacters, and probably won't anytime soon.

**Black Clouds: Part two- Pain**

Matt's POV

I sat there stunned. What was I thinking? That he would love me back? That's a laugh, nobody could love me. I had just told Taichi my biggest secret, well one of them, and all he could do was stare at me. After about ten minutes of silence I asked him if he was okay, and you know what he did? He ran away, from me, breaking my heart, he ran. I don't blame him, maybe I would have too if our situations were switched. But it still hurt. He was the one who had asked me to share my feelings in the first place, practically begged me to tell him what was wrong with me. He had promised to stay my friend, and after all that he ran from me, like I was some diseased animal. Ha! Some friend.

I sat in the same spot as earlier, without moving, just stared out over the river. I had loved Tai practically forever, how ever long that is. Even though I wouldn't admit it, I realize now that I needed him. Sure we had always fought a lot, but I had always provoked him. I think I was denying my feelings the whole time, not wanting to face my greatest fear,... that I would fall in love. We had become great friends after the wars in the digital world, but now that friendship meant nothing. I had just blown it away. What a loser I am, a disgusting, perverted freak.

Shivering violently, I looked up from my musings and saw that night had already fallen. Up above I could barely make out the tiny pinpoints of light from millions of bright stars. Sighing, I finally stood up, groaning with the effort as I had stiffened up from sitting in the same spot for so long. I shook my head trying to clear it. My dad was probably getting worried by now, I should head home. As I slowly walked towards the part of town where my apartement was, I couldn't help the questions that tumbled through my aching head. Did Tai hate me now? Would he ever speak to me again? How could I live with myself if he did hate me? What was I going to do?

Deep in thought, I went through one of the many alley ways in the city, and bumbed into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're goin' asshole!" He growled at me.

I mumbled an apology, too tired to get into a fight, but as I tried to step around him he moved back into my way. "You're Tai's friend, ain't ya." Just hearing that name tore me to pieces inside. I finally looked up and vagualy recognized the guy as one of Tai's soccer teammates.

"Maybe, maybe not. Just bug off okay?" I tried to shove through but he just grinned and held his ground.

"You are Tai's bud. I know it. You ain't getting away this easily. We're going to pay Tai back for stealing our fame. You're going to help us, blondy." He grinned evilly and whistled, "Hey boys! I found him, lets get some payback!" Three other guys, also Tai's teammates, stepped out of the shadows. I was surrounded.

"W...What do you want?" I looked around frantically, the alley way was empty except for me and these guys. I would get no help.

"Sorry blondy, no time to explain, you'll find out soon enough. Daren! Grab his arms! Rem, Jerry, get his legs." I struggled in a panic as they pounced on me, there was no escaping, they were a hundered times stronger than me, "Hehe, that's right blondy, struggle all ya can. You ain't gettin away. Now here's where the fun begins."

They had me on the ground, on my stomach. Whenever I tried to break free, one of them would hit or kick me, hard. I felt some broken ribs already, and blood was running freely down my face. The two guys who had my legs spread them out, and I felt some one tear away at my pants with a knife. Oh shit, I tried to scream but I got punished again, this time a boot slammed down on my back, stealing away most of my breath. I sobbed helplessly as the leader laughed at me, "You're going to give this message to that brown haired bastard. But you ain't going to live to tell it, only to show it. Hahaha."

"Please," I whispered, swallowing painfully, "Please don't... Please." Tears rolled down my eyes as I felt pain shoot through me. It never ceased, again and again the pain lanced through my body as the leader had his fun with me. I could feel my body being torn up inside. It felt like a million knives being stuck inside of me. I had never felt such a awful, dirty pain before. The whole world seem to fall to pieces. When he was done, he switched with one of the others, until each had his turn. I begged and pleaded the whole time, never in my life had I felt so low. This is something you just don't expect to happen to you.

By the time the last one was in me, I couldn't feel, hear or see anything. Pain was my only sense. I felt more kicks and clubbings, and even a knife, but it all seemed so far away. Like it was happening to someone else. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, it's surprising I held on this long. Before the last guy was done with me I had fallen into a oblivious dark hole. I could no longer feel any pain.

*>>>>>*

I don't know how long I floated around in the darkness. It felt like eternity, it felt like mere seconds. All I know is that I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was like I was dead, but if I was, how come I wasn't in heaven? or Hell? Or somewhere, anywhere? This couldn't be what it was like to die. It was so boring, and pointless. All there was to see was black, it was blacker than black. It seemed to suck at my very soul, trying to pull me away from myself. The blackness was seeping through me, I was Darkness. But then there was light.

I don't know where it came from, one moment I was about to fall forever into the surrounding darkness, then the next I saw a small pin of light. It looked like a tiny star, but it seemed to be growning bigger. I tried to push it away, not wanting to leave my comforting dark place, but it was insistent. Soon it had pushed away most of the black, shining bright as the sun, blinding me. I still couldn't think, but I felt. It was pain, it washed over me suddenly until I gasped for breath. Where was my painless dark, I wanted it back. I didn't want to face my life again, it was just to hurtful.

But nothing helped. And just like that I could see again. The pain was there, but it was dulled. I just stared at the ceiling, trying to push away a curtain of unreality, What was I still doing here? Alive? What had happened?

"He's Awake! Doctor! Come quick, Matt's awake!!" I heard a voice yell beside me, but I didn't, couldn't, move. "Matt? Matt, can you hear me? Come on Matt say something, do something dammit!"

I saw a face appear in my sight. It was someone I knew, but I was just too tired to think of who it was. The boy's face was suddenly pulled away, and another unfamiliar face replaced his. "Ishida Yamato? Can you respond? I am doctor Naiko, you were badly hurt, and you are in the hospital know. So everything is going to be fine." She was quite pretty, with her long black hair tied back, and a pair of small glasses sitting on her nose. I didn't even try to speak or give any sign I heard, though. I was just too filled up with a pain that wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't understand it, why was I here? The doctor asked me more questions, and I just stared blankly at her. Finally her face was gone from my view and I could hear voices beside me.

"Is he going to be okay?" A boy asked.

"Well, he is going to live. But he might be a bit traumatized. I'm sorry, I do not know yet if he will be physically or mentally okay." I heard the doctors voice answer.

I closed my eyes, feeling very drained of energy. I had no clue what was going on, why I was here, but I was tired so I didn't care. Just before I drifted off into sleep once again, I felt my hand be taken up into another's hand and the boy was talking to me. I started to remember to whom that voice belonged to. It was someone I held dear, but all I could recall was a name. Taichi.

"You're going to make it, Matt. Please, you have to. I'm not going to leave you, not again, don't you worry. Your father and your brother are out there waiting for you. You have to be okay. You have to because I need to tell you something when you feel better." He went on and on, all about how I was going to get better. Soon I just tuned him out, and went into a deep sleep. A horror filled sleep.

***   
It was happening all over. Again Tai ran away from me. Again I walked down that cursed alleyway. Then over and over I was torn apart. Even in my dreams I could feel every little bit of pain, it wasn't any less. They laughed at me, beat me up, and took me from the inside. Why? Why were they doing this? In my dream I was able to scream, the more they hurt me the louder I screamed. It hurt, oh god it hurt. Blood everywhere, mocking laughter filled the air. And I screamed for all I was worth. I couldn't stop, the pain was too great, I was going to die of it.

Then, out of no where, I heard voices over top of my screams and their laughter. Others were yelling at me, trying to get me to hear them. I didn't want to listen, I wanted to die, leave all the hurt behind, all the humiliation. I heard someone wailing, it wasn't me. I recognized that cry, I would know it anywhere. Then I knew I had to live, for my brother's sake. What would he do without me? I could never leave him behind. I had promised him once that I would always be there for him, and so I would.

***

I woke up, I couldn't see. It was too bright. Blinded, I was still screaming, the pain was lessened but still there, still real. And the memories were even worse. I wanted it to go away, forever. Flailing around, I tried to stop my attackers.

"Matt! Get a hold of yourself man! OW!" I felt my fist connect with someones face. I didn't care, this time they wouldn't get me.

"Hold him down, he'll hurt himself!" Someone else yelled over my screams. More arms grabbed me, holding my arms and body down. Finally after a little while, I calmed down a bit. Only because I was in even more pain from moving around, and my throat was killing me. I seized up once, then lay still. Slowly the hands came off of me.

"M...Matt?" I opened up my eyes slowly, painfully, tears were still running out of them. I looked up and saw a blurred face watching over me, brown hair wild. A hand wiped away my tears, "You're safe now Matt. They... they can't hurt you here." As my vision cleared, I could see that the other boy was also crying. He also had a purple cheek where I had hit him.

I tried to say something, but my throat closed up, and I ended up gasping for air instead. "Don't move Matt. You were beaten up really bad. They must have wanted to kill you..." The brown haired boy choked.

"T... T...K.." I managed to croak. I was so thirsty, and as if reading my mind Tai took a cup of water off of a table and held it while I gulped it down.

"I'll get TK. We had to take him out of here for a while, he was pretty upset. But he'll be okay." Tai took away the empty cup and left the room. I turned my head a little so that I could watch him. I wished that he didn't hate me, I should never have told him. Too late now. Why was he here anyway?

Just then a smaller boy came running into my room. He looked quite a lot like me, with his short blond hair and deep blue eyes. My brother, I loved him more than anything in the world. TK had grown up quite a lot since our adventures in the digiworld. But he would always be my little brother. I could see the tears in his eyes as he ran to the bed that I lay on. He couldn't jump on, as he might have, because of all the tubes and stuff that were connected to me, but he stood beside me.

"I'm so glad you're awake. You don't look very good, but you're okay now right?" TK looked at me hopefully. I just nodded my head slightly. My brother seemed to take that as a good answer and went on talking cheerfully, "Dad's here, he's in that room we all waited in. Mom had to work so she'll be here later to see you. Matt, you should see all the kids outside. There's a lot of our friends, and a whole ton of girls. And there's cards an' flowers an' presents an' everything!" He paused to take a breath.

I gave him a small reassuring smile. Just to hear my little brother's voice cheered me up a bit. He was so innocent from the pain of the world. I tried to move a hand to touch him with, but pain shot up it causing me to groan aloud. TK knew exactly what was going on, he always was a smart kid. Taking my hand gently, the smaller boy smiled at me cheerfully. He started chatting again, a little quieter this time, about what was going on while I was stuck in here. It was great to see him again, to hear his cute innocent voice prattle on about non important stuff. As he spoke about his life, my eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. I seemed to be tired a lot lately, probably because I had lost so much blood. The last thing I heard as I drifted off to sleep was TK telling me how much he loved me. He's so sweet sometimes. Then I was out like a light. And with sleep came the nightmare once again.

_(A/N) Aww, poor Yama-chan. sniff. Next part coming soon, please review?? Please?_   



	3. Realizations

(A/N) Here's chapter 3, Yay! um, getting even more TAITO here, which means it is still YAOI for those of you who came this far and hadn't figured that out yet ^.^ Anyway, read enjoy and review!   
Disclaimer: Don't own digimon or characters - man these things get so annoying.****

**Black Clouds: Part 3- Realizations**

Tai's POV

The waiting room had finally cleared out a bit. Most of Matt's fans had left for the moment. Man, I had never realized how many girls were after him. There's irony for you. So many girls, begging and wishing for the hot blond singer, none of them knowing that he would never feel the same way about any of them, about any girl as a matter of fact.

I sighed and shifted in my chair, it was really hard and starting to hurt my back. Slipping down in it half way, I leaned my head back to stare at the ceiling. Thoughts tumbled through my head, but I couldn't seem to grasp any of them long enough to think them over. I thought mainly about Matt, my best friend. How I had just ran away from him the other night when he needed me. I hadn't wanted to admit anything before, heck how could I? I was one of the most popular guys in the school with millions of chicks after me. To admit that I was... I was... God, I can't even say it still in my head! But deep down, I had always loved Matt more than a friend. And last night, after TK had phoned me about what had happened to Matt, those feelings had burst in me all at once. It was a terrifying experience, but I was so worried about my friend that I had never really thought about them... until now.

Closing my eyes, I looked deep down within myself. Searching for the answers. Yamato... what did he mean to me? I had used to think, when we had first met, that he was a cold, uncaring boy. Didn't give a damn about the world, about anyone. That had changed slightly when his feelings over his little brother came out. TK meant everything to him. Matt had always argued against everything I suggested, and we fell into a lot of fights. I realize now, that I had become dependent on his arguments. They made me fight back with my own opinions, making me feel more sure about my actions. Matt also kept me from doing stupid things sometimes.

Over the years in the digiworld, I came to depend on him more and more. Yes, we did have a couple of those moments where we would share what was on our minds and in our hearts, but most of the time it was a quiet stable friendship. Little by little, I came to learn new things about him, like how much he cared for TK, and what friendship meant to him. And by the end of our fights against the dark masters, we had become great friends. I cared for him more than anyone, except maybe my little sister. I think now, maybe I had always loved him as well. It's just so hard to admit to that kind of thing though when it has always been pounded into my head that liking other guys like that was wrong. Especially since I hung around with guys who were always putting down gays. But hadn't I just been thinking the other day about why I didn't love Sora in the way she wanted me to? That something was wrong with me?

A few tears slipped out of my eyes. I didn't love her, and now I knew why. There was only one person for me, though how I was ever going to tell him or anyone was beyond me. Why had I run away? this was all my fault. If I had stayed with him, he never would be here right now in this stupid hospital. If I ever found out who did this to him, they were going to die. Literally. Because of them, Yamato almost died. The doctor gave me a list of injuries at my demand, 'though now I wish I had just not bothered with that. It sickened me as she relayed about broken bones, head injuries, broken ribs, cuts, some internal bleeding, the list goes on. Even worse than that is what those bastards did with him, using him for their disgusting pleasure. Forcing him to give himself up to their filthy hands. How anyone could do something like that is beyond comprehension.

"Tai?" I jumped up, forgetting I was sitting, and ended up on the floor with the chair on top of me. "Oh Tai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I felt the chair get lifted off of me, and I slowly picked myself up.

Kari was standing there watching me, concern mirrored in her eyes. "You were crying. Why Tai? They said Matt would be okay."

I flinched slightly at that name. They hadn't told her that he might never get over this. "I'm alright Kari. Maybe I'm just tired. Why aren't you with TK?"

"TK is still with Matt. Matt had another night mare, so TK's going to stay with him for a while." She told me sadly.

My dad came into the hospital then, and Kari went running over to him getting lifted up in a big hug. "How's it going darling?"

"I'm good Daddy." She laughed into his coat. I just watched without smiling.

Dad looked over at me, "Tai, you okay? You look tired."

"I'm fine dad." Actually I felt like I was going to topple over.

"Well, let's go home then. You need some sleep. Matt will be fine without you for a few hours. Come on." I tried to argue, telling him I wasn't tired, but a huge yawn escaped instead. He came over and took my arm and we headed out the doors. I promised myself that I would be back in an hour.

*>>>>>*

It's been four weeks since Matt was first sent to the hospital, four long horrible weeks. He's home now, and I'm really glad. Maybe now I can finally talk to him. I had visited him everyday, but every time I was with him he pretended that he was asleep. I knew he wasn't though, because whenever Matt really did go to sleep he woke up screaming. Poor guy, this should never have happened to him. It's all my fault.

The police had also been visiting him, I had seen them leave the room a couple of times. They wouldn't answer any of my questions, they wouldn't even tell me who was responsible for this. And everytime I went in after they had left the room, I could tell that Matt had been crying. God, I wish I could get my hands on those sick wretches.

I had tried to tell Matt many times what I was feeling. Trying to get out the guilt and love. But I just couldn't do it. How could I say that I loved him after I hurt him so much? It's impossible.

I haven't seen him for two days now, since the doctors and his dad wanted to get him used to being home first. I've missed him so much. So today I'm going over there, just to say hi and see how he's doing. I don't care if he doesn't want to see me. He'll just have to put up with my stupid face.

Eating a quick breakfast and hurriedly getting dressed, I then walked to Matt's apartement building. We lived quite close together, so I had an easy relaxed walk. When I finally got there, Mr. Ishida let me in.

"Hello Mr. Ishida. I just came by to see how Matt's doing." I told him, Matt's dad didn't look very good.

"Hi Tai. Good to see you again. Matt's in his room, but don't expect him to be too friendly right now. He hasn't gotten to sleep much in days now, he wakes up every night out of that nightmare. Maybe you can help, you two are such great friends." He smiled tiredly and waved me off.

Great friends...I hope we still are, but it's doubtful. I knew exactly where his room was and knocked gently on it. He told me to come in, probably thought I was his father. Opening the door slowly I peeked in, his room was a disaster, though that wasn't too much of a shock. It always was a mess. Matt was curled up on his bed, his back was facing me. I walked in, picking my way through dirty clothes and other stuff.

I stopped beside the bed and watched him. His whole body was shaking slightly, and his usually perfectly shaped hair was sticking out everywhere. His thin t-shirt was bathed in sweat, and I could see his thin back bone against the cloth. Matt sighed, and turned around, his eyes went wide when he saw it was me. Then they narrowed in a glare. I just sat down on the edge of the bed and said nothing.

"Wha...What do you... want? Go away already." He whispered as he turned away again, "If you came for an apology you're not getting one."

Tears welled up in my eyes, how could I tell him? "An apology? For what?" I'm pretty stupid when it comes to words.

Matt turned to look at me again, his eyes had shock in them, especially when he saw my watery eyes, "For...For making you hate me. For what I said... to ... you"

Now it was my turn to be shocked. Well, maybe I wasn't too surprised, considering how I had reacted when he told me his secret. Time to straighten out a few misunderstandings, "Matt...I...I don't hate you. Honest. How could I? You're my best friend, and I told you that you couldn't ruin that. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have acted like I did. I guess I was just... scared." I watched him silently, as he tried to think through what I had just said. Matt still didn't look too great, there was a few cuts and bruises on his face, and I could see bandages through his shirt where they had had to wrap up his ribs. He also looked really drained with almost total lack of sleep. But other than that, he was a little better since the last time I saw him. At least on the outside.

Finally Matt spoke, in one of his quiet disbelieving voices, "You... don't...hate me? But... but I told you I..." He couldn't seem to go on anymore, his voice choked up, and tears started coming down his pale cheeks, "I... I'm s...sorry, I'm so... so sorry..y"

I looked on in surprise, what did I do now? I told him I didn't hate him, so why was he still apologizing? "Matt? Please don't do this. This is all my fault. Please don't cry." I took one of his hands, holding it gently in mine. Matt looked up at me questioningly, tears still running. "I'm so sorry, Matt. I shouldn't have left you. I was just surprised and... and well, confused." I looked straight into his eyes, his beautiful deep ocean blue eyes, trying to make him understand. "If I hadn't left you, you wouldn't be in this shape right now, it's all my fault." Oops, wrong thing to say.

Matt pulled his hand away from mine, his voice angry, "I wouldn't be in this shape? What do you think you could have done? This has nothing to do with you! Even if you were with me, they still would've.... have... there... were too many." He was crying again. I guess I should not have brought that up. I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh Matt, I'm so stupid. You're right, you always are." I sighed dispairingly.

"Just leave me alone now Tai, okay? I don't want to talk to you anymore. You only came because you felt guilty about what happened to me, didn't you? I'm a fag remember? You don't hang around people like me, it's not cool." Matt jumped up from the bed, wincing as pain shot through him, and pointed to the doorway, "Just get out, you don't need to be here."

I sat there stunned. Didn't he know why I was here? Duh, Tai, of course he doesn't, I never said anything about that. I stood up slowly and faced the hysterical blonde, "Matt I..."

But he cut me off, "Get out Tai! What do you want from me? You already know I'm a fucking faggot, so just go get you're so called friends and you can all come and laugh at me. Beat the crap out of me even more! Not like your friends haven't done enough to me, you... I... hate..." he was sobbing uncontrollably now.

Of course I just stood there staring. "You... you really think I'm like that? You know I would never do anything to hurt you Matt. I don't care that your a... that you're gay. I would never treat you like that. Please Matt, you have to believe me." Then the last of his little speech hit me. "Uh...Matt? What did you mean, my friends haven't done enough to you?" I asked, a feeling of dread rushed through me.

But instead of answering, Matt started to sway on his feet. He was very pale, and sweat was running down his face. "I...don't...want to...talk about...them." He whispered just before collapsing. I managed to catch him before he hit the ground, and I held him against my chest. I could feel him sobbing, his tears soaking my shirt. But I didn't mind.

We stayed like that for a long time. I just sat on the floor while cradling Matt. I felt worse then than I've ever felt before. How long had Matt gone through this? Hiding his feelings every day, trying to pretend he was just a normal guy. And now this. Watching the top of his blonde head, I couldn't stand it any longer. I leaned my head down, feeling his soft hair against my lips, and pressed them on the top of his head. I felt him stiffen up in my arms, and he raised his head up to look at me.

"wha...?" I silenced him with a finger, and smiled down into his beautiful face. I can't believe I never saw how wonderful he was before. His eyes, they were so blue, bluer than the sky. Hard as ice, but when they melted, it was like looking straight into heaven. I felt like I could get lost in them forever. And his hair, usually styled so perfectly. The golden blonde hair, wild at the moment, was so soft I wanted to bury my face in it. He stared at me with his narrow, tear filled eyes, searching my face for any hint of insincerity. Patiently, I waited for him to relax a bit, but instead he tried to push away. I held on tighter, not about to let him go a second time.

"I... I don't want y...you to do this, j...just to make me... me feel be...better." He said shakily.

I shook my head, "No Matt, if I didn't want this I wouldn't be here. I... I think I...love you." I whispered those three words. They had just slipped out so naturally, it's a wonder I hadn't said them before. It felt wonderful to release my feelings. I finally fully realized how much Matt meant to me. He was my life, my reason for being here.

"No... no, you don't. Y... you ran... you ran, you... you h...ha...hate me!" Pushing at my chest he tried to wiggle away from my grasp. But I couldn't let him go, I just couldn't. I wanted so badly to take away the pain and suspicion I could see in his eyes. Maybe I did deserve his mistrust for the way I had acted, but I so badly wanted to keep him with me. Too bad I hadn't seen this sooner, it would have saved a lot of hurt.

"Yamato, listen to me, I do love you, I really really do. Please believe me. I know I can never apologize enough for hurting you like that, but maybe you could give me another chance? I promise never to run again, please Matt, I love you too." I looked down at him with tearful eyes, wanting him to trust me. Crystal drops of salty tears rolled down his cheeks, but he stopped struggling. Then he whimpered and threw himself back into my arms.

"Oh Tai..." He buried his head into my chest again, and I held him tighter. It felt so good to hold him like this. He cried, but not for long this time, he was exhausted and soon his breathing slowed down from quiet sobs. I lay my head on him and didn't let go, he needed sleep and I would be here to protect him. I closed my eyes and smiled, this was the way it should be. The way I always had wanted it, even though I had been too stupid to admit it. I am gay, or at least bi. There, I had said it, and a huge weight lifted off of me. My last thought before drifting into dream land was how I was going to break this to Sora.

*>>>>>*

Something pulled me out of my deep slumber. I opened up my eyes tried to figure out where I was. Why was I on the floor? Wait, this isn't my bedroom. There was movement in my arms and surprised I looked down. Matt! It wasn't a dream then, I was really here with him. I grinned sleeply as I watched him, but then noticed something was wrong. Matt started tossing around in my grip, he kept mumbling and he jerked his head around. Oh no, not another nightmare. He half yelled something, then thrashed his arms around, and his head came up catching me in the jaw. Pushing back the shock of pain, I grabbed his shoulders and proceeded to wake him up before he really got out of control.

"Matt, Matt wake up. Come on man, it's a stupid dream, snap out of it," I shook him a little, mindful of his injuries, and started yelling over top of his yelling, "I'm here Matt, they're not real anymore, it's over. They're gone Matt, it's going to be okay. I'm here." Soon I had finally gotten through to him, and he opened up his eyes. It was dark still, and I couldn't see him too clearly, while he probably didn't know who I was or what I was doing holding him like this. He started screaming and punching at me. I grabbed his wrists, and stopped him. It wasn't so hard, Matt had gotten real thin and a lot weaker over the last couple of weeks..

"It's alright Matt. It's me Tai, remember? I wouldn't hurt you Matt, ever." I tried to soothe him as he jerked around.

Finally Matt calmed down a bit and whimpered, "T... Taichi?" He said my full name, he's never done that before! "It... it's too... dark. Can't... see... you."

I smiled encouragingly at him, before laying him down and getting up to find the light switch. Soon a bright warm light filled up the room and I could see poor Matt. He was huddled on the floor, curled up and shivering. Oh god, I must have really scared him. He didn't look at me, but had his eyes tight shut. I quickly made my way over to him and layed a hand on his back, rubbing it gently until he relaxed enough to open his fearful eyes. I said nothing as I watched him watch me. We stared into each others eyes for a long time, then before I could think twice about it, I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. It was really just a gentle brush of the lips, but it seemed to bring Matt out of his fear at once. His eyes widened as he pushed himself up and opened his mouth, no sound coming out. I have to admit I was just as surprised at my own boldness, but I had never been one to think my actions over before going ahead with the first thing that popped into my mind. Matt started shaking a bit again, I think he was cold, and he opened his mouth again to say something, but I quieted him with another kiss, wrapping my arms around his body to warm him. I think it worked. He stopped shaking and started to kiss me back in a way that said he needed this more than anything. Now I had kissed a lot of girls, it's kind of hard not to have when I'm so popular at school, but none of them could compare to this. It was if heaven and earth had collided in my head, I could barely breath, but I couldn't break off this kiss, not yet. His lips tasted sweet and almost salty, and soon my tongue touched against them while he willingly opened up his mouth a bit to admit my prying muscle. I slid it into his mouth and our tongues entwined, dancing together harminously. I explored every inch of his mouth, then went back to playing with his tongue. We sat like that for a long time, tasting each other and loving every bit of it. I made sure I was very gentle with him, he was injured afterall and I didn't want to hurt him even more, but he never protested to any of this. I moved my hands up and down his back slowly, comforting, and he leaned against me closer. All my senses took leave, and there was only my blonde angel in my whole world, he was everything to me. I should have seen that sooner, but this time I was going to make no mistake.

Then a deep voice interrupted us, "Matt, breakfast is on the... uh...." We both pulled apart hastily and turned towards the sound. Matt's father stood there in the doorway staring at us as if he couldn't believe what he had just seen. Uh oh, this couldn't be good.

(A/N) I have the next part just about ready to post... review please!! I really enjoy reading your comments ^_^


	4. Up then Down again

(A/N) Okay, Part four is finally here. I just want to take this moment to thank all my reviewers so much, they really keep me going on this, so Thank You ^_^! Usually I'd have gotten bored with the story by now, but it's actually going okay, I think. There is more drama in this, and it all revolves around YAOI/TAITO, 'though you should know that by now if you've come this far! There's also a very tiny amount Daikeru in this one, but nothing major at all. Oh, and for some reason I keep switching back and forth between NA names and Original names (Matt-Yamato) so don't mind that, it's just variety, and basically only Tai and Matt call each other Taichi and Yamato because of the relationship thing, and I like the name Daisuke better than Davis. So, um, here we go!...   
Disclaimer: *sigh* No, for the fourth time, I do not own digimon or digi characters, so sue me (or not ^.^;;)

**Black Clouds: part four- Up then Down again.**

Matt's POV

"Matt, breakfast is on the...uh..."

Oh shit. I pulled back from Tai fast and saw my dad standing at my bedroom door. This was terrible, not so much that he caught us, but he interrupted my one taste of heaven. I had never kissed another before, this was my first time, and I have to admit it was the best thing ever to happen to me. And it was with the one boy that I had admired since the day I had met him. With that one simple kiss, he had proved that he really did love me. I had not believed him to begin with, when he came here to tell me. How could I after how he reacted when I first said how I felt? But it was true. Taichi Kamiya loved me, and I loved him back with all of my heart. Even after all that had happened to me, I trusted him. He would never hurt me again. I hadn't even thought that I would want to be touched again by another guy after what had happened to me, but this was different, I wasn't being forced or anything, I wanted this to happen.

I stared at my dad, and he stared back at me. Actually he just kept looking from me to Tai, then back to me. His eyes were wide, and I am afraid that he might not like what he just saw. Finally after a few silent minutes, my dad raised his hand and waved me towards him. "Matt. We need to talk." Was all he said. I got up slowly and headed out my door. Tai also got up but my dad motioned him to stay put. He did so, but when I looked back he smiled and gave me a wink. My heart leaped and I gave him a small smile back. What would I do if my father didn't approve, I loved Tai so much but I couldn't very well do anything if my own dad grounded me forever, or made us move away or something. With these worrying thoughts in my head, I went into the kitchen and sat in a wooden chair at the dining table, and put my head into my arms. I felt so drained of energy, I had had hardly any sleep last night. Even the terrible thoughts of the rape were dashed from my memory since the kiss. I knew they would come back, and soon, but at least I had gotten a small respite for now. God, I hope my dad understands.

I heard my dad sit down across from me, he sighed and didn't speak. After a little bit, I got curious to what he was doing, why hadn't he started yelling at me yet? Peeking an eye above my crossed arms on the table I found him watching me. He still didn't speak.

Finally I just couldn't take it anymore, "Dad... I..." But he cut me off.

"Do you love him?" A simple question that lifted my head right up, staring at him as if he was crazy.

"Wha...?"

"Do. you. love. him.? Answer me truthfully Matt." He asked again.

What kind of stupid question was that? Would I be kissing some guy if I didn't like him? "Y...yeah. I guess so."

"You guess so?" My dad raised an eyebrow at me, "You were making out with that, uh, boy, and you only guess you love him?"

"Okay, I do! I love Tai!" I almost yelled. What did he want from me?

"That's better." Then he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Matt, are you sure? I... mean, this is a pretty big life decision and all. You sure you're like this?"

Was I sure I'm like this? No dad, I'm pretending to love him for the fun of it. "Of course I am! You... are you mad?"

He gave a resigned sigh, then smiled at me, "No Matt, I can't be mad at you. I think you need Tai right now. He'll help you through the trauma of the attack. This might be for the best. I won't make it any harder for you, I just wanted to make sure you weren't feeling like you had to do this, since... you know..."

All I could do was stare opened mouth at him. My dad was approving of this? That was... a miracle. I was so sure he would get mad and throw Tai out. I could feel the tears coming into my eyes as I looked at my dad. He understood. "Oh dad, thank you. Th... thank you." I got up and he wrapped me up into a huge warm hug as I cried into his shoulder. I'm such a baby these days, but it felt so good. I guess it's because I had hardly ever cried back when I was younger. I felt so loved with my dad holding me, telling me that everthing was going to be alright.

"Uh... did you guys forget about me?"

I looked up from his shoulder to see Tai watching us. He looked kind of uncomfortable, probably from not knowing what to expect from my father. My dad also heard him and let go of me to get up and stand in front of Tai. He stared for long moments down at the wild haired boy, as Tai got more and more nervous looking.

"Look... Mr. Ishida. I... I know what you must think of me, but... but I love Matt. I really do, and no matter what, I can't stop loving him. I'm sorry." Tai broke the silence, looking my dad straight in the eye. He must be very brave, or very stupid, to stand up to him like this.

My dad stared at Tai in stony silence for a moment, I could see the sweat form on Tai's forehead. He looked over at me for help, but all I could do was shrug, I didn't know what my dad was up to. Then I think Tai went into major shock as my dad nodded solemly to him and held out his hand. Tai stared at it then back up to my fathers face, trying to figure out if this was a joke. Finally he shakily took the hand and they shook.

"You take good care of Matt. If I hear of anything you do to hurt him..." He left the threat unfinished. Then turned back to me to give me a reassuring smile before grabbing his coat off of a chair. "I have to go to the office for a few hours. I'll be back before eleven. You going to be alright until then?" He asked me.

"Yeah... sure dad, no sweat." I smiled back happily. This was great, he even trusted me to be alone with Tai. How awesome was that? I saw my dad to the door, then after locking it behind him, I turned back to a very confused looking boy.

"Hey, you okay Tai. You look kind of pale." I grinned slightly as he turned around to face me, feeling almost happy for the first time since the past events.

"What... just... happened? I was expecting more than a handshake and a small threat. Is your dad sick or something today?" He shook his head before walking over to me. God he's beautiful.

"It's okay. He doesn't mind that we're... uh... you know," I ended pathetically. What were we doing? I looked into his eyes, a bit confused. Everything had happened so fast, it just seemed all a dream. I broke the staring contest and looked down at my feet. Maybe I didn't know what I was doing, what was I getting myself into? Why was I suddenly having these doubts?

Then I felt a warm hand cup my chin and lift my face until I was staring back into the deep chocolate brown eyes. I wanted to melt into them right then, they stared back at me with so much love and affection. Maybe I did know what I was doing afterall. And with that, he pulled me into another deep kiss.

"I love you Taichi." I mumbled into his mouth.

"I love you too Yamato."

I was safe, Tai wouldn't hurt me. He knew to be gentle, knew what I was feeling. It was as if we were meant for each other all along.

*>>>>>*

My eyes snapped open, blinking against the bright lights as sweat poured from my hot face. Pain. It was back, they had come back! Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Pain, it wouldn't go away, it shot through me as if it was still real. Oh god, it hurt. Every time I close my eyes it comes back, I can't get away, it's all so real, it was real.

Two strong arms were wrapped around my quivering body, they held me, they wouldn't let go. What if it was one of them?! I have to get away, I don't want to hurt anymore.

Still in a feverish dream while being half awake, I start to scream. This also happens everytime I wake up. I can't help it, I'm so afraid. Scream, struggle, got to escape the pain, the nightmare. "Let go! Let go! Please stop! It hurts! Let go!" Gasping for air, I can't even put up a good fight, they won't let me go. "Please stop!" It hurts, it hurts. Slowly through the fog in my head I become aware of a voice yelling back at me. It's all a bunch of jumbled words at first, I can't understand, and still I scream and plead and cry. I can feel the hot tears pouring down my cheeks, I hate seeming weak, but it's impossible to stop. It hurts!

"Matt... sto... ease..." Can't listen to them... I don't want to die, I don't want to hurt!

"God Matt, listen to me! It was only a nightmare, you're safe, Matt! Matt, snap out of it, it's me! Tai! Matt, you're awake, Matt!..." That voice, it was becoming clearer, I knew that voice. Where was he? Tai... help me! I can't find you! Wait... the arms... where am I? This isn't the alley, it's too bright... too warm... I'm so tired...

Slowly I stop moving as reality hits me full force. I'm safe, I'm home. Why was I so scared? It was just a dream... but it was so real. Shivering, and still gasping, my screams die away to wracking sobs. Why can't I just forget about it all? But I can't, it was too terrible, too horrible, I can still feel the pain. Tai...

"Ta..Taichi?" Finally I feel the arms around me loosen their grip and I can move enough to turn my head up. Tai looked down at me, tears streaking his face, brown chocolate eyes full of water and worry. One of his cheeks is starting to turn purple, did I do that? "Oh..god...Tai...I...I..."

"Shh, it's okay now Yama-chan. I won't let them hurt you, I'm just glad your out of it." He smiled down at me adoringly. I don't understand how he puts up with me all the time. Especially after this. He... wait, did he just call me Yama-chan? His arms tightened around me again as I buried my face into his solid chest. I can't hold back the sobs, the tears, it's all just too much. I can feel his hands rubbing my back as he whispers into my ear a bunch of uncomprehensive loving words, trying to soothe me. Why? Why would he do this for me? He loves me, he told me that, is that why he doesn't leave?

It must have been almost an hour before I finally calmed down enough to get myself under control. This never should have happened, I don't cry this much ever. Life is getting too messed up these days. I managed to push away finally, and Tai let go with what seemed reluctance. All I can do is stare at his wet shirt in dismay, "I... I'm sorry... for getting your shirt... all wet." My mind is whirling, I'm exhausted. I've gotten next to no sleep at all for the past month. I feel so tired that I'm sick, I want to throw up, but I haven't really eaten that much either. I want to sleep, but I can't as I once again proved. What would it take to clear my mind?

"Don't worry about it Yama-chan, I don't mind in the least bit. You feeling any better?" He's staring at me with concerned eyes. All I want to do is hide my head in shame. Is it going to be like this forever? Never to have a peaceful sleep again? I sure hope not.

"Yeah, I... guess. Taichi?"

"Hmm?" Tai reaches over and starts stroking his fingers through my tangled hair. It feels good, he has such a nice touch.

I lean into his body again, trying to get warm. It's so cold in this house, or maybe it's just me. Shivering slightly, I wrap my hands around his sides, holding on for dear life it seems. He hugs me right back, rubbing my back again, trying to calm me down and warm me up. "Do you... do you think they'll ever leave me alone?"

"Bastards, I'll... I'll..." I heard him growl deep in his throat, he must be really pissed off at them, "Who? Who did this to you Yamato? Tell me!" Tai held on to my shoulders and pushed me back so that we met eye to eye, and I could see the anger and frustration flashing through his watery chocolate eyes.

But I pulled away, trying to keep my drooping eyes open, and stood up to pace. It was so hard not to just fall down and go into sleep, but I knew with sleep came dreams, horrible dreams, so I have to keep awake. "I'll, uh, go get you some ice for that bruise." I told him, hurrying to the kitchen to get an ice pack out of the freezer. I just wasn't ready to talk about _them_. The cold air washed over me when I opened the freezer door. It felt nice, refreshing, and I thought about going outside for some fresher air, but then rejected that idea with the thought of what could happen if I went out. No, safer to stay inside. Oh man, I feel so weak, so tired. My head's aching again like it does every few hours, still sore from the banging it got and the exhaustion. I can feel my body trembling with fatigue, trying to find the strength to support me just a little longer.

"Yama-chan! Are you hurt?" I looked up at Tai standing over me, worry and guilt written all over his face. I hadn't even realized that I had fallen to my knees on the hard tiled floor. Dazed, I quickly stood up and leaned on the counter as another wave of dizziness washed over me. With a shaking hand I held out the ice pack at Tai, "Here... here... t...take it..."

"Oh god!" In confusion I look at those chocolate eyes, feeling his arms around me. That's funny, I don't remember him moving. My head feels so light, like I'm floating out of my body, what a strange sensation, "Hold on Yama, I'm calling the doctors, right now! Just hang in there, please!" Why is he calling a doctor? I'm alright now, they let me out of the hospital saying I should be okay. I don't want to go back, I hate hospitals. I try to stand up, to show Tai that I'm fine, but my body's not responding, I can't move my legs, or anything else for that matter! What's going on?! Why is everything black? Can't see! Tai's voice is so distant, like its fading into the back ground. I hope he doesn't leave me! Taichi, don't go!

So tired... can't... stay...awake...

*>>>>>*

* * *

Tai's POV

This is all my fault, all my fault. Why did I have to bring up his violators. And I should have seen the exhaustion and stress. I mean, I did see that, but I should have known.... I should have helped... I... I...

"Tai?... You okay?" Jerked out of my self loathing thoughts I looked up to find a pair of azure eyes staring down at me with concern. They looked so much like Matt's eyes, but they belonged to his younger brother, TK. Holding back a sob, I just silently nodded my head and tightened my grip on my love's thin hand. Matt lay there on a hospital bed motionless. The doctors had given him all sorts of drugs to keep him in a dreamless but restful sleep, they say that he is just weak and sick with exhaustion, starvation and stress overload. Ha! is that all? I should have noticed it sooner, instead I was only thinking about myself again and how lucky I was to have him.

I've been by his side since he got in here, and can't be forced to leave no matter how the others try to get me to. All I can do is stare at his peaceful face, for once not full of pain and fear while he sleeps. They should have done this sooner for him. Should of...should. So many should haves and what if's.

"He's going to be fine now Tai. You really should get something to eat, or at least rest. We don't want you ending up in a bed like Matt you know." I shake my head stubbornly, I don't care if I die, as long as Matt is okay.

TK is still staring at me with worry, so just to get him to leave me alone, "I'm fine. Why would you care?"

"I care because my brother cares. What would he say if he wakes up to find his boyfriend has fainted?" My eyes widen and my face whips around to stare at TK with shock. The younger boy's eyes also widen and he slaps a hand over his mouth, "Oops, I... I didn't mean... to..." He shook his head and stared at his brother with tears of horror in his blue eyes, "Did... did I just assume... something wrong?"

I can't help but smile at the young blonde. He's too smart for his own good, and I should have realized the Matt would tell his own brother about his feelings for me. They tell each other everything. "No... no it's okay. You're right. I was just surprised you knew." I reassure him, my voice sounds cracked and dry.

TK looked back at me, a huge grin lighting up his face. He's so much like Matt that it almost hurts to look at him. "I knew it! That's so cool! Matt's been going on forever about how much he loved you, but never knew how to tell you. Ever since the digital world he's been moping around about you, and I had to hear every time I saw him how wonderful and hot you were!" His grin widened and he laughed a little. That kid can lighten up any bad situation. He diffently deserved the crest of Hope.

I smiled back at him, "Really. You'll have to tell me all about it one of these days." He laughed again.

"Yeah, maybe. But I think Matt would kill me if I did. Anyway, you coming for something to eat?"

"Uh, no... I'm not hungery. I'll just stay here with him, okay?"

TK sighed and shrugged, "Fine, but don't say I didn't try. I'll just be at the cafe downstairs with Kari, Sora and Dai, alright? Just in case he asks if he wakes. And I'll bring you something to drink when I come back."

My head snapped back as I heard that name, "Sora? Sora's here? You didn't tell her did you?" She can't know yet, I need to break it to her myself. I just hope she still wants to be my friend, I do enjoy hanging out with her.

"Know about you and Matt? No, I don't think so. Don't worry, I won't tell her. Nobody else knows either, 'though I think Kari might suspect something." He nodded, gave me another grin, and with a last look at Matt he walked out of the door.

My stomach growled a bit, but I ignored it as I looked back at the frail form layin beside me. He looked so weak and thin, about to break at the slightest touch. My poor, poor Yama. I'm so sorry. I know he would hate me feeling guilty, but I can't help it. Somehow it's my fault, I just know it, everything always is.

"Unnh... don't... no... don't leave... me... Taichi... don't... go..." He's waking up! I get to my feet and watch carefully as Matt starts rolling his head around. He seems scared, but I won't leave, don't worry Yama, I'm here. "Ta...chi... come back... please..."

"I'm right here Yama-chan, I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere, don't you worry, I'm not going to leave ever again. Open your eyes Yama, look at me, I'm here for you." I try to tell him, and almost instantly he does open his beautiful blue eyes. They are full of unshed tears and fear, fear that I'll not be here. God, how I wish I had never ran that first time. Will he ever trust me again?

He looks up at me, calming down when he sees me standing over him. "Hi Taichi." He smiles that stunning smile of his.

Smiling back I brush back his golden bangs from his eyes, "Hi Yama. How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think. Am I back in the hospital?" I nodded and he sighs sadly, "I hate this place. How long?"

"You've only been here a day, you were exhausted. They gave you a bunch of shots and you've been asleep for hours. No nightmares I presume?" Matt really did look better, more alive and awake.

Matt shook his head then threw me a concerned look, "You've been here the whole time haven't you?" He frowned when I nodded, "Why? You at least ate didn't you?"

I gave him a guilty grimace and looked down, studying the his delicate hand in mine carefully. He shouldn't be so worried about me, I'm not the one who is hurt here. "No I haven't eaten. I wasn't hungery. And I stayed because I couldn't leave you alone here, I wanted to stay with you. I love you, you know." I said the last part softly and risked a glance back up to see his reaction. Matt's eye's lit up and he smiled again, squeezing my hand as tears formed him his blue depths.

"Thank you Taichi, I... I love you too." I smiled back and leaned down obligingly as he pulled me. My lips pressed against his cold ones, warming them up instantly, and ran my other hand through his hair. So gorgeous, so soft, I opened my mouth slightly and slipped my tongue through. He let it in and I fell into a passion filled joy as I explored him all over again. My head felt light, no sense left in it, and the only thought in it was my Yama, he was mine and love filled me so completely that I pressed harder. I couldn't get enough of his sweet taste. Matt groaned beneath me in equal happiness as I ran my hands all over his head and arms, never breaking off our kiss. That is until I heard a noise behind me that sounded like a gasp of surprise. Matt and I both broke off as we turned toward the doorway, both blushing like a couple of little boys caught with our hands in the cookie jar.

There at the entrance stood a gaping Daisuke, Takeru, Kari and Sora. Before either of us could say anything, Sora ran off away from us, and Takeru ran after her throwing a "I'll talk to her," behind him. The spiky haired brunette who wore my goggles and my sister just stayed where they were, frozen in shock. I didn't know what to say, what do you say to something like this? and apparently neither did Yamato. Finally after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Daisuke gave a nervous laugh, breaking through our shock.

"Oh... my... god... Does dad know about this Tai?" Kari asked, plopping down into the vacated chair. That got my brain working as I stared down at her.

"No he doesn't, you... you won't tell will you? You know how he is, please don't tell him." My voice shook at the thought of my dad finding out his own son was one of the fags he hated so much.

My sister shook her head slowly, then smiled a little, "No, don't worry Tai, I won't tell him. But you won't be able to keep it a secret forever you know."

"I know, I know. I'll tell him when I'm ready." I reached over and mussed her hair, then turned to the person I was more worried about telling everyone about this, "Uh Daisuke?"

Daisuke had sidled up beside the bed and was watching us with great interest. At least he wasn't freaking out like I had expected him to. He was grinning at Matt, then when he heard me, turned the look to me, "Uh, yeah?"

"You can keep a secret right? I mean, people are going to find out sooner or later, but I rather you didn't go blab it to everyone right away." I gave him a stern look and hoped he would take me seriously for once.

He just snorted, "Of course I won't tell, I'm not a girl you know. I don't gossip about stuff like that." He ignored the death glare coming from Kari at that statement, and then grinned sheepishly at the ground, "Besides, didn't Matt tell you?"

I looked over at Matt, confused, "Tell me what?"

Daisuke answered quietly, looking embarrassed as a redness creeped across his cheeks, "Well, Me and Takeru are kind of... sort of... going out. Hehe."

"No, Yama didn't tell me." I grinned at his discomfort, and then I remembered how TK had given the nickname 'Dai' earlier, I guess I'm a little dense when it comes to love. "Well, um, congrats."

Daisuke smiled happily and went over to sit beside Kari who obviously had already known about that relationship as she didn't seem the least bit surprised. Either everyone never tells me anything that goes on, or everybody had figured everything out when I was too stupid to see it. Of course, they did know some of the kids that I hung around with and probably thought it wise not to tell me about two of my friends being gay. Suddenly I didn't feel too good, all this time that I've been dissing gays with my so called friends, I've been with three of them the whole time. What had they thought of me? I never had thought to keep my mouth shut around Daisuke, Takeru or Yamato about what I had thought, they must have had the hardest time keeping from punching me.

I fell down on my butt with a thump and buried my head in my arms, sobbing as realization and shame overcame me. I was so stupid! How did they put up with me? I heard the bed creak behind me and a pair of hands rested on my shoulders, "Taichi? What's wrong?" I heard Matt whisper in my ear.

My sobs got under control enough for me to gasp out, not looking up, "Why? Why didn't... you guys... tell me! All this time... I...I put down... you guys... and... and you didn't tell me! I deserve... I deserve to be beaten shitless... to...to die! I... I can't believe... I said... all those things... in front of you... How can you not... not hate me?" My crying started up again and I couldn't think. They must hate me, they have to. All that I said about fags, especially to Matt! I could hear the others trying to talk to me, but I shrugged off the hands and stumbled to my feet and ran out the door. They couldn't want me to be there, not after how stupid I had been. That's why they hadn't told me about TK and Davis, that's why it took so long for Matt to talk to me, that's why I had ran. I was such an idiot, moron, bastard, and every other bad name in the book.

"TAICHI! DON'T RUN AWAY! YOU PROMISED!" I stopped in my tracks as I heard the scream and turned back in shock. I was almost halfway down the hall, and I stood there stunned. What was I doing? I was leaving Yama again! After I had told him I would never run from him again. I took a hestitant step towards his room, then started to run back to him as I heard another scream of terror. Shit Taichi, you heartless bastard!

I skidded into the room and took a second to register the scene infront of me. Daisuke and Kari were almost on top of Yamato, trying to hold him down as he yelled and fought to get up. He looked hysterical, and I winced as he lashed out at my sister. Then I ran up to the bedside and shoved them away, grabbing him in my arms myself, sobbing as I saw the look of horror in his eyes, of fright and hurt, "Oh no... Yama..I...I didn't... mean to... run...I'm so... so sorry... So sorry... I'm such a baka... You should...hate me... I'm such a... a freaking jerk..."

Matt clung onto my shirt with a vice like grip, burying his head into my shoulder. We stayed like that for only a moment before Matt pulled away from me and held me out where he could look at me straight in the eye. He seemed to have calmed down somewhat. Avoiding his gaze, I tried to pull him back, but he held firm, "Taichi, look at me." I did, surprised at the tone he used, more forceful than I was used to, "I want you to listen to me okay?" I nodded silently, still not sure about myself. "None of us hate you, not for anything you said. We've talked about your little dissing episodes before and decided that you didn't know and couldn't mean it. You weren't talking about us, you were just following your, uh, 'friends' and... and we understand. I could never hate you Taichi, never. Don't ever think that I do. Just... just don't leave me, O...okay? Please... stay with me?" His voice started to waver, and I could see uncertainty return to his eyes and a far off fear. I looked over at Daisuke and Kari, they just nodded and smiled at me, they didn't hate me either. I was stupid, but they forgave me. Then I turned back to Matt and didn't say anything, instead I pushed his lips into mine and gave him a crushing kiss. He returned it with just as much passion, then broke off to lean against me. I held him gently and then realized that someone else had entered the room. Looking up I saw TK hesitate at the doorway and gave him a friendly smile. He smiled back, clearly relieved that whatever had happened was okay.

TK went over to Daisuke, and I saw him whisper something in the goggle headed boy's ear, and Daisuke gave a nod towards us and whispered something back, then gripped the blonde's hand. Kari stood up, saying something quietly to the other boys and TK nodded to her, then out loud, "I'm going downstairs to talk to Sora, Tai. It seems she's hiding out in the girl's washroom and TK was too scared to go in there," TK grinned and punched her lightly in the arm, "So I'll go talk to her. Don't worry Tai, I'm sure she'll forgive you. You guys have been best friends for like ever. She just needs to get over the shock." She gave me a bright smile and a wave for Matt than cheerfully walked off. If anyone could talk sense into Sora, it was her, and I really really hoped that Sora wasn't too mad at me. The other two boys gave me a shrug when I turned my gaze on them. Then Daisuke grinned and pulled TK onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the thinner boy and leaned back. TK's eye's widened and he looked at me, then relaxed against his boyfriend when he saw that I wasn't freaking out or anything. Although why I would when I was with his brother like this was beyond me.

I looked back over at my golden love and smiled while I gently lay him back down onto his pillow. His ocean blue eyes opened half way as he watched me quietly, his lips curved ever so slightly. He started to say something, but stopped with his mouth part way open and frowned past me. Turning, I spotted the focus of his attention, a person who I'd never have expected to see around here ever. "Seb... What are you doing here?" I managed to growl out, I hated that jerk, and he had no reason to be here at all.

The taller teammate of mine (though I'd never call him that) just ignored me with a mean smirk, and turned his attention to Matt as his nasty smile grew wider. I looked over and saw Matt was looking seriously worried, and thoughtful, as if he was trying to recall something that wouldn't come to him. Then Seb spoke, "Well, well, well. How's it going, _blondie_?"

Yamato went stiff, and I mean hard as a board. All colour drained from his skin, and his eyes were wider than I have ever seen them in my entire life. That's when I realized he had stopped breathing, he just lay there, unmoving, staring with horror filled eyes, his hand squeezing mine so hard that he crushed the bones together. Scared out of my wits I yelled for Takeru to get the doctor, and he agreed hastily racing out of the room. I turned my gaze to my long time rival and was filled with hate. What the hell did he think he was doing? I don't know why Yama was reacting this way, but somehow that true bastard was involved. "Get out" I grated through clenched teeth at the still smirking intruder.

"Sure Tai, old buddy. I just came to see if blondie here was alright, his girl fans are getting pretty upset you know," Seb gave a small amused laugh, one that sent shivers down my spine. I was about to retort back to the annoying bully when I heard Matt start to gasp. Then the thin blonde shook with such force that I immediatly forgot about Seb and instead turned around to hold Matt down gently, let him know that I was there for him.

Matt didn't even seem to notice I was there, his icy blue eyes shone feverishly and he started to scream. As the first high note was issued, I swore and tried to talk to my love, but Matt wasn't listening. The pale head tossed back and forth, eyes staring out, seeing something that no one else could see. The screams got louder, more frequent and then he started to spasm. Matt's whole body tensed, and his back arched up as a painful sound came out of his mouth. His lips were were curved in a silent plead.

Oh god not again, please, why is he doing this so suddenly?

*>>>>>*   


* * *

_Well, well, well. How's it going, blondie?_

It can't be him, it just can't be, what the hell is he doing here? But no, I recognize that voice now, and his nickname for me. No, no, no, please, what does he want? Didn't he get enough out of me?

Can't breath, can't see. I remember, he was the leader of that wolf pack. Please don't let him get me, please!

_We're going to pay Tai back for stealing our fame. You're going to help us blondie._

No, no, not again, please, why is he doing this to me? I don't want to go through this again!

_W...what do you want?_   
_Sorry blondy, no time to explain, you'll find out soon enough._

GET ME OUT OF HERE!! Don't let them hurt me again, please. Tai! Help me! The memory is too much, it's going to kill me...

_...Now here's where the fun begins..._

_Please... please don't... please..._

Pain! God help me, I can't stand the pain. I'm so scared Taichi, I need you, why'd you run? Why? Why do you hate me? Why are they doing this to me? Because of you, they're paying you back through me. How do they figure this will hurt you when you hate me?   
It hurts so bad, pain is filling me, I want to die. LEAVE ME ALONE!!! Pain is taking over, they just wont stop! Over and over and over, it just won't go away. Please let me die, it hurts, it hurts! Taichi, please don't hate me, I need help. The darkness won't leave me, let it take me, please. I'll never have to go through this stupid nightmare again, let me go, LET ME GO!! I want to die...

_You want to live..._

No I don't! There's no point to staying, I'll just be in pain! Everybody hates me...Taichi hates me...

_Taichi loves you_

No! No... he ran from me, I told him but he hates me, he left me to the darkness and pain!__

_Don't you remember?_

Remember what? What? Who are you? I don't know who you are!

_Remember his love, your love... don't leave him... he loves you..._

Who? Taichi? He doesn't love me... I can't remember... too much pain... too much hurt

_He needs you Yamato, he needs you now... Don't leave him alone, you can live_

What? What? I can't live, I need to die! How do you know my name? Taichi loves me?

_You need to remember his love, darkness is not the solution to your pain, love is..._

But... but... how? Why won't you answer me dammit! AAH! It hurts! They're hurting me!

**Yamato, please wake up, please, I love you... don't die... please don't leave me**

Who's that? Hello? I can't see...

**I don't think I can live without you Yama... I... can't... I'm so sorry for everything**

Can't live... without me? Taichi? Is that you?

**I'm so stupid... stupid, stupid, stupid... I promise never to leave you Yama... Never**

No, you're not stupid, I am. I'm sorry. Why can't I find you? I can hear you... I love you.

...

Taichi? Are you still there? TAICHI! COME BACK! Please... No, I don't want to leave you. I coming Taichi, hold on, wait for me...

*>>>>>*   


* * *

Tai's POV

Over and over I replayed the scene in my head. The answer was right in front of me, I just know it, if only I wasn't so dense. Come on Taichi, think! Seb came in, said a few things to Matt, then my poor Yama went into seizures and unconciousness. It seemed that something about Seb scared Matt really bad, so bad that Matt started to go into the nightmare...once...again...

Dammit Taichi, you baka... that was it, that's the answer! It all came to me like a blow in the stomach, SEB, he did it, he was the one all along! How could I have been so stupid as not to have realized that sooner? And I let him get away, but not next time. He hurt my Yama badly, and he was going to pay big for that. Nothing was going to stop me from beating the shit out of that bastard. All I can see is red, the whole room is a blurry red as I jump to my feet.

The only thing on my mind as I storm out of the hospital room is how much I'm going to hurt Seb for this. He... he almost KILLED my LOVE!! That alone gave me all the reason in the world to wipe his fucking ass off of the face of this world. He was going to hell.

I am going to KILL him! No mercy for the wicked.

As I left I didn't even notice the motionless golden haired boy start to blink his sapphire eyes open and come to life slowly. Only the thought of revenge was with me.   


* * *

(A/N) Ooh, Sora caught Tai, Yama's frightened and hurt, and Taichi on the rampage!   
Yeah, Matt's a little clingy to Tai, and is very emotional, but can you blame him? Anyway, I hope this lived up to an okay fic, and review to let me know what you think, I love reviews (positive ones anyway...) And everyone's been so good to me so far, and... I'll shut up now and start working on the next part ^_^;   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Misunderstandings of Love

Hey! How's it going? I'm back with the next part for all of you who wanted it! I had really wanted this to be the last part, but it looks like there will be one more. Anyway, I don't think I need to tell you that this is YAOI/TAITO, you should have figured that out by now. And one more warning, there is a lot of swearing in this chapter.   
Thank you for all of your reviews, I loved them! People around here are just so nice ^_^   
Okay, I'll shut up now so you can start reading the fic, hope you like it...   
_Disclaimer: Don't own digimon or Digicharacters... duh!_

**Black Clouds: Part five- Misunderstandings of Love**

Matt's POV

Slowly my vision cleared a bit, and squinting against a slant of sun coming through the partially opened blinds. A dark form was standing beside me, still blurred in my eyes, but I could see a glint of light reflecting off of a pair of goggles. "Taichi?" My voice is just a whisper, my throat feels raw and dry.

The person jumped in surprise and and turned around to see if I was really awake, "Matt? You're up?! Cool, Takeru will be right here, he just went to get something to drink." That voice was diffently not my love's sweet one, but a younger more mischievious voice belonging to the one and only Daisuke. I had forgotten that Taichi had given up his goggles to this newer digidestined.

I turned my head slowly to the side, trying to find the mass of brunette that would distinguish the one I sought, but there was no one else in the room. Turning back to Daisuke, I grabbed one of his arms to get his attention, "Where's... Taichi? Why isn't... he here?" God, my voice keeps cracking.

My brother's boyfriend patted my hands awkwardly and sighed, "We don't know, he just left, and not in a good mood neither. I was just headed back here when he stormed past me in the hall, he didn't even notice me, or any of the doctors that he was pushing through for that matter."

"What? He was... angry? At... at me?" Was my fearful response. Was he mad at me for acting so weak? I didn't mean to be, it was just so hard with what had happened, I couldn't help it. But he had told me that he wouldn't leave me, so why would he so suddenly?

"No, no I don't think it was you he was upset over. When he passed me, he was muttering something about killing someone. I don't know, maybe he just got up on the wrong side of bed or something." Daisuke grinned, trying to lighten the mood, but I didn't really see it as I fell into thought.

Why would Taichi want to kill? The first reason that popped into my head was the... attack... against me. That would be his number one motive if he really did mean what Daisuke had heard. But that would be impossible, Taichi has no clue who had done it to me, I never told him or anybody else. Or maybe he did... Sometimes Taichi wasn't as stupid as he made out to be, but I still don't understand... wait... when, when _he_ came in earlier, could Taichi tell? Maybe from my reaction? That had to be it, I never give my Taichi enough credit, he is smart enough to have figured that out, figuring that I had almost died just from seeing..._him_... again. And that would mean... oh shit... ohshitohshitohshit... Tai is off to kill! Oh my god, he's going to try to kill that... that huge strong brute that could probably beat the hell out of Tai. And even if Tai did get the better of him, then that would mean that Tai would have committed murder and would most likely wind up in jail for years... leaving me alone again.

"Matt? Matt! Are you okay man? Dammit, talk to me!" It took me a few minutes to realize that I was being shaken like a doll. Blinking, I looked up and Daisuke was looking desperatly at me. When he saw me react, he grinned in relief and let me back down, "Geeze, don't do that, you scared me most to death! Takeru would not be happy to see you go out again before he had a chance to get here."

I shot up into a sitting position, wincing at the pain in my head and ribs, "Taichi! We have to get to Taichi!" Daisuke just looked at me in a strange way, then leaned over to push me back down gently.

"Calm down Matt, he's fine I'm sure. He'll be back, probably just needed a nap." But I shook his hands off of me, trying to tell him. Stupid Daisuke was too much like my Taichi, he was too stubborn and dense to get the need through his thick head. Maybe it was the goggles.

"No, Daisuke, let me up, we have to find him, he's in trouble!" I yelled out, struggling to get back up. I was still feeling dizzy, and thirsty, and didn't want to argue. All I wanted to do was make sure Tai was okay, and to stop him from doing something stupid.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I looked over and saw my golden haired brother stroll into the room. He immediatly came over to my side and handed me a huge glass of water, "Thought you might want something to drink. What's the yelling about?"

I didn't answer for a moment as I gladly gulped down the refreshing cold liquid, and then handed the glass to Daisuke. After I regained some composure, I tried to explain, but it was hard with my worry and headache, "We have to find Taichi. I'm going to go get him, he needs me, I need him. Please..." I looked pleadingly up at Takeru, straight into his identical ocean blue eyes. I could see concern and questions flicker in his eyes, and doubt. "Please TK, I need to find him. He might be in trouble, he's... he's going after... the... my..." Before I could explain any further, Takeru quickly put a hand over my mouth and nodded, smiling.

"It's okay, I understand now. You're right, we do need to stop him, but you, Matt, are not strong enough to go anywhere. Dai and me will go search, okay? We'll bring him back." Takeru told me, Daisuke nodded enthusiastically beside him.

Staring back in shock, I shook my head forcefully, ignoring the ache in it. They couldn't leave me here alone, not while Tai was out there. I didn't want to stay here, I wanted to help, to get him back to me, to let him hold me again and tell me everything was going to be alright. But Tai can't do that if he's dead! "No! No, you have to let me come too! I'm not staying here, I'm not that weak" I protested, sitting up again to show them the truth of my words. Okay, partial truth, I did feel kind of off. They both stared back at me with doubt written all over their faces, getting ready to tell me off gently, but I argued before they could say anything, "Please, I need to go. TK, you know I do! He won't listen to anyone but me, I can stop him. Please TK, Daisuke, I'll even let you guys help me, to hold me up." I paused, out of breath, gasping desperatly, fearing that they would just leave.

But Takeru's not like that, he knows how much I need Tai. I can see the understanding in his eyes. He turned and nodded to Daisuke, who just shrugged and grinned back. I think Daisuke was going to enjoy this adventure. "Alright, we'll take you. But you have to tell us if you feel like you're about to pass out or something. Don't try to act all brave and hold it in, Dad will kill me if you get hurt even more." I nodded my consent eagerly to my brother.

The two younger boys both reached out and grabbed on to an arm each, helping to support me as I turned in the bed and stood up. Once I was up, I was glad for them being there, I felt ready to fall down. I started to go for the door at once but they held me back, "Dude, I think you might want to get dressed." Daisuke pointed out to me, and I felt the heat in my cheeks as I looked down at the hospital dress that I had on, the kind where it straps at the back leaving your ass hanging out. I nodded in agreement, and sat back down while Takeru went over to the closet and pulled out a clean set of clothes that my dad had brought over the other day. They had to help again to dress as my still very bruised ribs would only let me move around so far, then once again I stood up with each arm around one of the boys, and we were off.

The biggest problem we encountered while trying to 'escape' was dodging the doctors and nurses who knew me. And then there was the waiting room containing one Mr. Ishida who would never let me leave his sight if he found out I was doing this. Takeru had finally just given me to Daisuke while he went ahead to distract people while we walked by unnoticed. I felt a lot better when we got out the doors and onto the street. The fresh cool air felt good on my hot face, and then of course the only thing stopping us was the question of where the hell do we start looking for my boyfriend?

*>>>>>*

Tai's POV

It was almost dark before I found him. That stupid bastard. I'd been looking for him all day, and was now hot, tired and foot sore from wandering around without a clue. And the whole time my anger grew until now I felt ready to just explode at the slightest sound. I noticed nothing of my surroundings, nothing of the curses after I pushed through crowds. All day I had been asking around, until finally a vaguely known bud tipped me off to the area where that coward was hiding out. The only stop that I made was at home to grab a swiss army knife of mine from my room before continuing my search.

The sun was almost hidden by the buildings now, only a few rays of bright light got through. I was stalking down the sidewalk in the older section of town, keeping my eyes peeled for any sign of the gang when they stepped out of an alley way just behind me. Turning quickly to confront them, they had me quickly surrounded. I wasn't afraid, I was too pissed to be scared of them. The blood boiled in my veins at the sight of that piece of shit who messed with my once innocent love. All four of the asshole gang was here, and I'm assuming they were all in on it as they rarely went anywhere apart. But I'll deal with the rest later, right now my sight is set on the leader. Seb.

Seb was the tallest and strongest among them, at least a head taller than me. His arms were hugely muscular with years of gang fights and I'm sure I heard once that he took boxing. If I was in my right state of mind I would have been a little more cautious, but as it was that guy was on my number one list of people to kill. Actually he was the only one at the moment. I didn't care if he was a hundered feet tall and I was weaponless, he was going to pay for what he did. He stood right in front of me, his grin reminding me of a wolf's thinking his prey an easy catch. We silently faced each other as my mind grew more and more crazy with heated anger. How could he have done that to Yamato? How could anyone do that to anybody? It was a hurtful, shameful act, the worse sin in the world to my mind.

"Well, well, well Kamiya, what's gotten into you? You look mad." Seb grinned idiotically at me. He knew why I was here, and he was obviously enjoying this confrontation.

As much as I hated speaking to this low down jerk, I had to know one thing, "Why? Why did you do it Seb?" I spat out his name, trying to keep my instinct attack under control.

And he laughed! He fucking had the nerve to laugh at me! "Oh, you don't know? We did for you, Kamiya. But don't thank us, really. Heh, you really are a crazy shit head." He crossed his arms over his chest as if daring me to make something of it.

Did it for me? They raped my best friend, and now boyfriend, just to get back at me for taking some glory from them? "You... sick... bastards... FUCK YOU!" I screamed as I leapt at the leader, intent on only getting him back for the evil deed. His eyes widened in surprise as I came towards him. Obviously he hadn't been expecting me to be stupid enough to attack, but he had no idea of how strong my emotions are, and how easily they take control of me. Seb had no time to get out of the way as I rammed full force into his chest, slamming him into the brick wall behind. All I heard was a small grunt from the impact before he his balled fist came into contact with my cheek, sending me into a dizzying reel as star bursts blocked my vision. Man, he's strong, but that won't stop me.

Blinking a few times, I tried to get back to him, but a boot in my back threw me to the cracked cement below. Then blows seemed to rain down from everywhere. A pain in my side caused me to cry out, then somehow I managed to roll out of the way. Swaying, I got to my feet before they could get to me again. The three others backed off a bit, grinning madly, leaving me all to their leader. I wiped a bit of blood from my mouth then launched myself at the bastard without another thought. Usually when someone gets beat up a bit they get the sense knocked into them, but not me, instead it infuriates me even more to the point that killing him was the only concept that I could comprehend. Nothing else existed except my enemy. No other sound was heard besides his and my own heavy breathing. There was just me and him.

This time the bigger guy managed to dodge me, but as I tripped back down, I whipped my knife out of my pocket and flicked it open. Quickly I rolled and stumbled back to my feet as a hard boot slammed into the ground where I had been seconds before. Then before Seb could start at me, I ducked low and shot into his stomach. He gasped for air as he was once again knocked into the wall. My knife came out in front and I pressed it against his throat. Now I have him, he's going to die, he's going to hell. I stood there, gasping for air and trying to stop shaking as I looked him in the eye. A small smile creeped across my face as I saw the fear in his eyes. Now he knew what it was like to be helpless. One small move would send him to his death. Of course, he was going to die even if he didn't move.

"Hey... take it easy man. It was just a joke!" Rem, one of the gang, came up as near as he dared as the others also stood silently by. Seb whimpered against my blade as I pushed it a little more.

"Only... a joke? You... fuckers... how dare... you! You fucking.... hurt my.... best friend! I'll... kill you... all." I growled through my clenched teeth. Now all of them were looking a bit fearful, they could see I wasn't kidding around.

"Now... now look man... just let him go, we won't bother you ever again. Honest." Jerry pleaded, taking a step away. My only response was a snort, and my eyes narrowed. As the blade dug in, the rest of the gang took off down the street. Cowards, abandoning one of their own, I'll get them later. This one was the important one. Tears started to creep out of my victim's black eyes, but I just growled and started to pull the knife sideways. A drop of bright red blood started out when a loud voice rang out from the street, causing me to stop in surprise.

"Tai stop!" The voice was familiar, but I shook my head. Nobody was going to stop me from getting revenge for Yamato. This asshole deserved to die.

"He said stop, Taichi." Yamato voice got through my fogged brain. What was he doing out here? I must be hearing things, Yama is back in the hospital sleeping. But it sure sounded like him. Slowly, careful to keep my blade pressed against Seb's throat, I turned my head to get a look at who interfered.

In the middle of the pavement stood three boys. Takeru and Daisuke stood uncertainly on either side of Yamato, literally holding him up. His long legs shook with the effort to stand up, but his eyes were boring into mine, sharp as ever. The beautiful gaze never left my face, as I froze in confusion. How was this possible? How did he find me here? How did he even know what I was doing out here? Then I felt a shift infront of me and whipped back around to see Seb trying to slip out. I shoved his head back against the bricks and pressed again with my blade, the others slipping from my mind. This was for Yamato, he wouldn't want this bastard to live.

"No Taichi, let him go! Don't do this, please." What? What? Why was Yamato against this? This... this fucking ass almost killed him, so why couldn't I get our revenge? My head is starting to hurt, and I swing it back to see Yamato walking closer, abandoning his silent helpers. He shouldn't be out here, he can barely walk and looked exhausted, he should be back in bed. "Taichi listen to me, I don't want you to do this okay? Just drop the knife."

Finally I responded as he stopped a couple of feet away, shaking my head a bit, "No... no Yama. He did worse... to you. He deserves this! You can't just let him get away, he hurt you badly. I'm doing this for you." But his stubborn expression didn't change as he glared icily back.

"This is not for me. I don't want you to be murderer. I would gladly see... see _him_... die, but not by you. If you kill him, you'll be a murderer, and they'll arrest you no matter how good your intentions are. This isn't the way to solve this. If it'll make you feel better, we can easily call the police and have him arrested, okay?" Yamato looked back over his shoulder and called for Takeru's cell phone. I watched in a daze as Yamato calmly dialed in the police and told them the area that we were in. He held my eyes with his deep azure ones, even when he hung up he didn't look away. I was held by his gaze, unable to look away, but my hand holding the knife held firm.

I didn't move until I felt some people around me, and someone speaking to me. Blinking, I turned my head and saw a woman in a cop uniform patiently talking to me, trying to tell me to drop the knife. When I turned back to Yamato, he was explaining to another cop the situation. My whole body shook with the effort not to push he blade just a little further, just one tiny move and I could send this guy where he belongs. I looked at the guy held at my mercy, his eyes were closed and sweat was running down his forehead. Just one slice, and he wouldn't hurt anyone ever again. God, what should I do? I want to revenge my Yama so bad, but the blonde didn't seem to want me to. But what this bastard did to my love... how can I just forget about that and let him go?

Thin arms slid around my waist as a warm body hugged my back, "Please Taichi, please. I want to go, I don't like being near...him. Please, let's just leave him to the cops, I'm so tired." The soft voice whispered in my ear, his head leaning on my shoulder. He really did just want me to let this guy live. I couldn't go against Yama's wishes, that would hurt him too deeply. He wanted to go, I'll take him back to bed, and we'll just go on living, knowing that his violator was being taken care of how he deserved.

With one last shiver, my knife arm finally dropped down, and the cop who had been trying to soothe me quickly grabbed the knife out of my hand. I let her. After a few more moments of staring balefully at the one I was letting get away, I turned in the arms and wrapped the blonde in a careful hug as he buried his head into my shoulder. Then I slid my left hand under his thighs and lifted him up into my arms, cradling my beautiful Yama as he sighed contently. He was so light, and thin. I would have to make sure he got something to eat when we got back. Behind me I could hear a police man yelling out Seb's rights and the starting engines of the blue and white cars. I hoped he got life in jail, and we would never see him again.

Tiredly, I started towards one of the police cars where Takeru and Daisuke were waving me over to. They didn't say a word to me as we all got into the tight space, and the guy who drove it got in. He smiled back at us, but none of us returned it, so he just turned around with a frown and put the car in gear. As we pulled away, I looked down at Yamato sleeping in my arms, his soft breathing warm against my skin. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, glad that he was okay. Yamato shifted a bit and smiled softly, "Thank you Taichi. I love you."

"I love you too Yama-chan. More than anything in the world."

*>>>>>*

Matt's POV

Two voices penetrated my drugged sleep, which was the only way I agreed to sleep at all. I did not need more nightmares right now. The doctors were going to give me a prescription for a special type of sleeping pill that I could take every night so I wouldn't dream but would still get rest. It took a few minutes for me to be able to get my mind going again, and the words of the quiet conversation finally came clearer. I recognized Tai's voice right away, and the other one sounded like Sora Takenuchi. I didn't know that girl very well at all, even though she was one of the original digidestined that went on the big adventure with me and the others. We had never talked very much, but her and Tai had been best friends since before I knew either of them. By the sound of it, she had forgiven Tai, for which I was glad. Taichi would hate to lose that friendship. I think that Sora was probably just very shocked at the whole thing and had needed time to think all this through.

I opened my eyes with an effort and glanced over at the door where the two were conversing. Taichi was leaning against the door frame looking a lot happier than earlier, and even had a wide sincere smile on his face, while Sora happily chatted back with him from her position in the waiting chair beside him. I was going to just let them talk for awhile longer, but Tai glanced over at me and saw that I was awake. Cutting off in midsentence he walked over to me in a hurry and gripped my hand, grinning that cute mischievious grin of his. I smile back, feeling better just by staring into his wonderful chocolate brown eyes.

"You feeling better Yama-chan?" There was an odd sort of joy in his eyes, as if nothing in the whole world was wrong.

I nodded, wondering, "yeah, I'm fine. You okay?"

"Couldn't be better! I have so much to tell you! I..." He stopped as if just thinking of something and turned back to Sora, "Sorry, I was just excited. Me and Sora made up, she forgives me!" His grin widened, if that was possible.

Sora smiled at me uncertainly and walked over to the bed, "Hey Matt. I'm glad you're alright, you gave everyone a scare when you were found missing. Sorry I was acting so bad before, it was just kind of a shock to find the guy I had a crush on was in love with his guy friend." Her smiled turned amused, not mad at all. I guess she deserved the crest of Love more than anyone, she could understand things like this.

I returned her smile and nodded, "Thanks Sora, that means a lot to us."

"Anyway, I have to go to a tennis match so I'll see you guys later okay?" She waved goodbye and left the room. I watched as she went, then turned back to the boy who looked about to jump up and down for attention. I squeezed his hand and he calmed down a bit.

"Doctor says you can go home today, and since your still not one hundered percent cured, I convinced your dad to let me sleep over tonight to keep you company." Taichi hurriedly told me in one breath, so this is why he's excited.

"Don't get any ideas Tai," I told him in a stern but joking voice, raising my eyebrow as I tried to keep from bursting out laughing at his suddenly flushed face.

"Wha... I... no... I wouldn't..." He stuttered, face red with embarrasment. I'm sure he pictured the scene as a dreamy look came over his face.

I giggled, "Taichi, head out of the gutter, please!" He snapped back to reality then grinned seductively as he closed in on me. His hot lips pressed against mine and hungrily parted my lips with his tongue. I obliged it with no objections, and pressed my own tongue against his, wanting more. My hands went immediatly to his shirt as I slid my hands under it, feeling the warm hard muscles under it. I tried to pull him down, but he broke our kiss and pulled away, to my big disappointment and shook a finger at me.

"Head out of the gutter, my ass." He snickered, while I pulled out my lip in a pout. He always had to tease me, but I really didn't mind. This was not the place to be doing stuff like that anyway, too public. So I just stuck out my tongue at him and turned my head away, only to find myself staring at my father's form in the doorway. He had his eyebrows raised and a small amused smile on his lips.

"Uh... dad. How long have you, uh, been here?" I asked as my cheeks heated, and Taichi also quickly turned around and stood with eyes wide open, trying to look innocent.

My dad gave a small grin and sauntered in, "Long enough to see a little more than I needed to." He shook his head and stopped in front of Tai, "And you. You remember what I told you before?"

"Ye... yes sir. No foolin' around with your son while you're within seeing or hearing range." Tai gave a weak grin, and turned to stare at the floor.

"DAD!" I couldn't believe he would do that to Tai, he was really making my boyfriend feel uncomfortable, on purpose. My dad was really enjoying being intimidating to that poor boy.

"Don't you 'Dad' me, young man. You know how much of a scare you gave me? Not to mention your mother or all the doctors who thought they were going to be sued to death. You were not to leave the hospital without permission, you exhausted yourself to the bone. And you could have gotten yourself killed by searching for those unstable teen gangs. Never do that to us again, you understand?" Wow, my dad actually looked serious for once. All I could do was stare open mouth and nod dumbly, I hadn't realized that it would upset them so much for me to go and save Tai. "Good, now that that's settled, Tai already told you about the plans for today?" Another nod, and an eager grin from Taichi, "Good. I've brought over your clothes, get dressed and I'll meet you in the car after I've filled out some forms." He reached over and mussed my hair, before walking out of the room muttering about teenagers and love these days.

"Um... so..."

"Heh, yeah. I guess we better get you dressed." Taichi had another grin on his face as he walked over to my suitcase and started digging around in it.

"We?" I teased him, knowing exactly what he meant. Tai got way too excited over the smallest things sometimes.

He just silently nodded and pulled out a small black t-shirt, grimacing, "Man Yamato, why do you always have to wear black, it's so depressing. Not that you don't look totally hot in black." He quickly added. I just laughed, shaking my head as he took out a pair of pants and socks. As he got up to me, I grabbed the shirt and started to take off my crumbled one that I had on. They hadn't bothered changing my clothes when I showed back here, I was just too tired.

"Hey!" Taichi reached over, "Let me help you." He ran his hands under my shirt and started to slide it up slowly. His touch is so warm and delicious, he has the most wonderful pair of hands. I lean into his touch and he goes in for another passionate kiss as the shirt got over my head. Tai threw the shirt across the floor and started to really feel over. His hands didn't miss a bit of my bare skin, and I was practically swallowing his tongue, not that I'm complaining. I didn't want to break apart ever, but when his hands started to get lower I finally forced myself out away from him, gasping for air. He watched me try to catch my breath with a mix of pride and hurt in his face.

"Not right now Taichi. My dad, remember? He's waiting." I told him, and he nodded in understanding if not agreement. I put on my shirt, surprised to find it much looser than I remember, I must have lost a lot more weight than I had thought over the last few weeks. Taichi helped me into my pants, even though I didn't really need the help, while grumpling about parents being the number one cause of unstable relationships.

"Hey, how did you find me anyway?" Taichi asked as we slipped on my shoes.

"Just plain luck I guess. We'd been walking all over town, and just happened to stumble into the area you were in. It's a good thing we did, though, I would hate to have lost you to the cops." I told him calmly, pushing down all the worry and fright I had felt earlier when we saw him with a knife to the other guy's throat.

"Oh." Was all he said. I could see Tai was still upset over that, more than I was, so I dropped the subject gave him another kiss.

Once I was ready, Taichi grabbed up my suitcase, and we headed out the door with my boyfriend supporting me with his arm around my waist.

*>>>>>*

Tai's POV

We got into the car, Yamato in the front and me in the back, much to my dismay. But that was okay I guess since I didn't really want to lose control of my hormones with Matt's dad sitting right there in front. He wasn't that bad of a guy, but he did scare me some, especially that 'little talk' we had when he suggested that I stay the night. I swear he wasn't kidding when he told me he would make me sleep on the porch at the opposite side of the house from Yamato if I tried any funny business while he was around.

I leaned back and tried not to fall asleep, but was caught dozing when Yamato turned around in his seat and smacked my leg. "Huh? What?" I sat up quickly and looked to see Mr. Ishida watching me through the rearview mirror.

"I said that your father doesn't seem to approve much of gays." He repeated.

I sat there in shock for a moment, then stuttered, "Wh... What do... you mean?"

"Well, we were talking yesterday in the supermarket since I need groceries for the house, when two older guys walked by holding hands. Boy, your father just about threw a hissy fit. He went on for the whole rest of the shopping trip about how wrong it is for people of the same gender to be in love." He looked up again from the road and raised an eyebrow in the mirror.

Looking away and out the window, I sighed depressed. Just great, if my dad was that bad over just two guys holding hands, how was he going to react when he finds out I've been kissing another boy? He was going to kill me. Maybe it would have been better if I had just killed Seb and had been sent away to jail where my dad couldn't find me. No, I shook my head to eliminate that thought, just thinking about that got my blood heating up again. But what was I going to do? What was he going to do? Most likely disown me and toss me out of the house forever!

"So I'm guessing you haven't told him yet." Mr. Ishida commented questiongly in a quiet voice.

I shook my head, "No, I can't. He'll take it too badly, and most likely end up shooting me." I winced at the thought, not totally shrugging off that idea. I've seen my dad when he's caught guys, or girls for that matter, kissing, or even just having their arms around each other. He goes ballistic. He'll never accept a fag son. Shit, even I couldn't accept myself at first.

A hand squeezed my leg and I looked up to find Yamato watching me with a sad look in his eyes, and he smiled comfortingly, "Don't worry Taichi, I'll still be here. It'll work out in the end, and we'll support you the whole way. Right Dad?" Mr. Ishida nodded with a concerned smile as he pulled up into the garage.

I gave Yamato a thankful look, then hopped out of the car with returned excitement. I was not about to let my problems bring down this wonderful day! Pulling the front passenger door I eagerly helped my love out of his seat even though he could obviously handle himself easily enough. I just ignored the amused look he gave me and slung my arm around his waist, and leading him into the apartement doors with Mr. Ishida in tow with the suitcase.

When we got into their home, I let Yamato go and looked longingly at the refridgerator. I hadn't had something to eat for three hours now, and I'm starving. Hey, I'm a growing boy and need my nourishment! Yamato laughed softly beside me and pushed me towards the greatest invention ever made by mankind, "Go on Taichi. Get something to eat."

"Thanks! I'll just grab us something and we'll watch some tv or something." I started towards the kitchen.

"Um, just get yourself some, I'm ... not hungery." Yamato shrugged and went over to collapse on the couch. Not hungery? That boy is starting to look like a stick scarecrow!

Mr. Ishida came up beside me, "Try to get him to eat something will you? I'm afraid he'll just waste away. Just ignore his excuse of not being hungery and force something into him if you have to." He gave me a tired smile and went over to talk with his son while I went to look for food.

There wasn't that much in the fridge, even if Mr. Ishida had just gone shopping. I tried a few closed containers and then stuck to the obvious foods after I found layers of mold. Yuck. My arms filled with left over Chinese, chips, and left over Pizza slices, I grabbed a couple of sodas and went out to the couch. I dumped everything on the coffee table in front and plopped myself onto the couch beside Yamato who was staring intently at MTV. I just know he's going to start acting difficult again, he can be so stubborn when he wants to be.

Deciding the best way to get him to eat, I purposly ignored him as I noisily opened the big bag of Salt and Vinegar chips. I popped one in my mouth and crunched it loudly, then went to work with the rest. Opening the container of noodles, I took inhaled the delicious smell before stabbing my fork in and slurping up a mouth full. Then taking time to chew it, I made a few smacks and other noises to let him know how much I was enjoying my food.

Yamato glared harder at the tv before snapping, "Stop it Taichi. That's not going to work."

"What do you mean? I'm just hungery." I told him while taking a large mouthful of pepperoni pizza. "mmm, you sure you don't want some? This is really good,"

"No, I don't want any. Enjoy it yourself." He crossed his arms and shoved down further from me on the couch. I just shook my head at his stubborness then took up a chip and crawled over to him.

Yamato looked up and snorted when he saw the chip waving enticingly in front of his face, then tried to ignore it. I put my arm around his shoulders and as he turned around to snap at me again I shoved the chip into his mouth and covered his lips with my own. This way he couldn't just spit it back out and I got a little something out of this. Yamato froze and glared angrily into my eyes, but my arm kept him from moving away. Closing my eyes, I prepared to really enjoy this, and after a few minutes of his stubborness, he finally swallowed the morsal and I let him go.

"What the hell were yo-mmmph!" I quickly stuck in a huge slice of pizza into his mouth and grinned, but instead of taking it out, Yamato just turned away from me and started chewing it slowly while ignoring me. After that, he ate some more chips and I ate the rest of the noodles and pizza, then we settled down to enjoy a good sci-fi show that was on.

I lay down and pulled Yama ontop of me, and he lay his head on my chest, his beautiful soft golden hair tickling my chin. I kissed the top of his head and wrapped my arms around his body tighter, enjoying his warmth. Yamato's eyes were half closed, deep in thought. I kept quiet, not wanting to disturb him. My beautiful Yama, what would life be like without him by my side. I don't want to even imagine that, having been too close to losing him before, and hoped to God that it we would never have to be parted. If only my father would understand...

*>>>>>*

Still Tai's POV

"You are WHAT?!" My dad's deep voice boomed through the house, causing me and the rest of my family to wince. Today I had decided to tell him, 'though now I don't know what in hell possessed me to do that. I guess I just didn't want him to catch us in the act of kissing or something, that would turn out even worse than this. Yamato didn't know I was doing this, I didn't want him here for my dad to beat on, and so Kari sat at my side for support. So far it didn't look like my dad was taking this too well at all. My mom was calmer, shocked, but not raging mad like he was.

"Yeah dad, I'm gay, okay?" I tried to keep my voice strong and smooth, not showing my fear.

Suddenly his face went calm, too calm. This didn't look good, and I didn't raise my hopes. "No Tai, you are not a fag. You're my son, and no son of mine is like that." My heart dropped like a stone, and Kari's hand tightened it's hold on mine. What was he saying? "Now, until you get over this little act of yours, you will go to your room and stay there. Your meals will be delivered to you there, and you will not leave except to go to the washroom. No friends except girls may visit, no phone calls that are not from or to girls." His voice was deathly calm.

"What? You can't do this! It's not an act! What about school?" I was on the verge of crying, screaming, how could he do this to me? How? It was worse than being put on the street, at least then I could go to Yamato's house. But this... this was ridiculous! How could he expect to keep me locked up, like some fucking prisoner? This was not fair!

"I'll be driving you to school and be picking you up right after. Now get up to your room right this second." I stared at him in open shock, how can he be so cruel? My heart pounded a million miles an hour, and my head was whirling. This can't be happening, it can't be. Not to see my beautiful love at all except in the classroom and at lunch, never able to cuddle up to him, to comfort him during the days and nights. Yamato needed me, and I promised never to leave him, and now my fucking father was locking me away from the one person I wanted to be with forever.

"Get going Tai. Stop stalling and move your rear." I couldn't speak, couldn't move. No, no, no, I have to be able to see Yamato, I have to be there for him. He'll hate me for breaking my promise.

"Tai...?" Kari whispered in her concerned quiet voice. She nudged me, trying to get a response, "It's going to be okay Tai..."

I shot out of my seat, kicking the chair away, I yelled with more anger than I have ever known, possibly more than when I wanted to kill Seb, "NO! THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE OKAY! FUCK YOU DAD! YOU JUST RUINED MY WHOLE DAMNED LIFE! FUCK YOU TO HELL" And with that I ran blindly to my room, away from the shocked eyes and my damned father. I hated him, this had to be the worse thing he could do to me. Better just to kill me than to keep me from my Yama. I just managed to reach my room before the dam burst. Huge wet tears soaked my pillow as I sobbed into it. Why can't he just understand? He can't just expect me to 'get over this act', it was real. I loved Yamato, and now I wasn't allowed to even talk to him! Any guy for that matter, but Yamato was the only one who really counted. My sobs became louder, I couldn't hold them back, and my whole body shook with the force. I clutched my soaked pillow and threw it at the door with a scream of frustration, and saw Kari duck out of it's way.

"Tai, I'm sorry, I know your upset but you have to calm down." She walked over and sat on my bed, reaching over to take my hand.

I swatted it away, "Leave me alone. I'm not calming down until that fucking bastard of a father stops fucking with me!"

Kari winced and sighed heavily, "Tai, listen. You just have to wait for him to get used to it. I know he's trying to deny this, but he can't keep you here forever you know. But making him angry and calling him names is not going to help. If you love Matt that much, nothing will keep you guys apart."

I stared at her, her wise words surprised me. Maybe she was right, but it didn't mean I had to like it, and nothing could make me stop hating my dad until he came to his senses. I reached over to her, and my sister pulled me into a hug as I let out my last tears into her shoulder, "I'm sorry Kari...I...I just can't believe... he... he could do... this to me. I love Yama...so...so much, and I...don't want to lose him. What am I... going to do?"

"I know Tai, I know. You still get to see him at school, and you can explain to him there. He'll understand, believe me. He loves you too and won't leave you because of something our dad is making you do." I pulled back and she smiled comfortingly at me. I gave her a small one back, just to make her happy. "Besides, Dad only said you couldn't talk to boys, and girls are still permitted. I'm sure you can use that to your advantage, ne?" She smiled thoughtfully, plotting something already.

Wiping my eyes, I grinned back and nodded, "I guess so. You'll help me right? I... I'm sure Sora will help."

"Yeah, I diffently will help. Don't worry, you'll be allowed to go to Sora's no problem since I know dad thinks she's perfect for you, and you can meet Yamato there. Anyway, you should try to get some sleep, I'll phone Yamato for you and explain why you can't call him like you said." She gave me another hug and left the room with a reassuring smile.

When Kari came back later that night to go to her bed, we shared a room, I was still not asleep. I couldn't with all the worries floating around in my head. As she came in I hopped out of bed and made her tell me what Yamato had said. She told me he was mad at my dad, and very upset almost to tears, but understood why I couldn't see him. He would talk to me in school, and told me not to let it upset me too much because nothing in the world could keep us apart for long. And most of all he loved me. Kari had given my love to him as well. God, starting tomorrow, my life will be gone. An hour and a half of lunch period was not going to be enough for me to have time with my love. I can only hope that my dad will come to his senses very soon, or I think I'm going to go crazy. I already miss Yamato and it hasn't even started yet. What was I going to do?

***

(A/N) Yes, yes, it's to be continued. Just one more part, I promise. This was supposed to be it, but there is still loose ends to tie up as you can see, so be patient, I don't get as much time anymore to write with all of my homework that I'm supposed to be doing. I hope this was a good part, Please Review! I'm open to any suggestions or idea's if you have 'em, and if not, review anyway, I love reading them ^-^


	6. Together Always and Forever

Um, well, here it is, the last and final part (well, maybe). I know, it's kind of short, but I think it's actually pretty good. And thank you for all your reviews! Oh well, not much else to say, so read and enjoy! ^_^   
_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or digicharacters, really._

**Black Clouds: Part six- Together Always and Forever**

Tai's POV

"Tai... Tai, wake up. Phone for you... Tai?"

"Unnh, go awayyy" I mumbled half asleep and pulled the pillow over my head. If I talked to one more girl over the phone I was going to scream and go crazy like never before. Every girl my dad met he told to phone here, trying to convert me or something stupid like that. Where the hell does he get off trying to force me to like girls? He just can't get it through that thick skull of his. The telephone has now been ringing almost nonstop as all my fanclub girls got wind that I was 'looking for someone'. I wish they would just go to hell and mind their own business, not to mention my father. I refuse to take anymore calls.

My sister's voice came through the pillow, "But Tai, I think you might want to take this one..."

Ignore her and she'll go away, well, at least that's what I keep telling myself. When I don't answer, she keeps going, "Well, I guess Sora will just have to tell Matt that you don't want to talk to him th... AH! Tai watch it! You almost knocked me down!"

I grab the phone desperately and block out Kari's complaints, "Hello? Yamato?"

"Um, no. Don't you even say 'hi' anymore?" Sora's voice came to my ear, and I sigh in irritation.

"Hi Sora, now can I talk to Yamato now please? I really, really, really want to talk to him."

"Sure, just a sec," Some muffled sounds came through the reciever, then the most beautiful voice in the whole world came on. I've been waiting all day to hear that sweet, quiet sound, "Hey Taichi..."

"Hey Yama-chan..." I didn't know what to say. I don't want to be talking over the phone with him, I want him right here in front of me so I can hold him and feel him, run my hands through his gorgous golden hair, feel his soft warm lips on mine. But for now, this is the best I get. "You holding up alright?" I'm worried, he wasn't in top condition when I left him.

"Yeah, I guess. I... I miss you Taichi..." His soft, smooth voice whispered sadly.

"It's only been three days Yama-chan, don't worry about it." I tried to tell him, but my tone is not cheerful enough today, "I miss you too though."

"Why don't you just leave and come over? He's not like, guarding your room or anything, right?"

I sighed, hating to disappoint him, "I can't Yama, he'll check on me. I'm sorry, really."

"Oh... okay. Look, I got to go now, so I'll talk to you in school or something." He was even quieter than before, making me strain to hear him. He wasn't angry was he? He has to understand, I can't just go against my dad's wishes can I?

"But Yama-chan, we just got started talking... don't leave yet." I practically begged. I needed his voice, his reassurance.

"Sorry Tai, see ya around. I love you."

"I love you too Yama-chan" But my parting words word said to a dial tone. He hung up on me! I hurt him, I know I did, but what can I do? Turning off the phone, I threw it across the room and collapsed on to the floor, shaking as the suppressed tears started to break free. I want to go to my Yama so bad, I want to hold him, to comfort him, but instead I'm stuck in this stupid room because my idiot father was not understanding to my situation. It's all his fault! Stupid Dad. Please don't be mad at me Yamato, I love you so much... What am I going to do?

*>>>>>*

Matt's POV

"Sorry Tai, see ya around. I love you."

Then without waiting for his goodbye, I clicked the phone off and set it back on the table. My eyes felt hot and itchy, strained from holding back my tears. I wanted to be with Taichi, not talking to him over a stupid phone. I hope he's not upset over my abrupt departure, but I couldn't listen to him anymore without going into a complete breakdown. I needed to talk to him with his melting chocolate eyes staring into mine, I needed his warm comforting arms around me. But talking like this was just teasing me, letting me have only a part of what I wanted. I hate his father for doing this to him, hate him more than anything in the world. Why can't he understand?

"Matt? You okay?"

I turned, wiping away a few escaping tears, and tried to give the girl in front of me a smile. I failed, miserably, "I'm.... I'm fine, just... fine. I... I should go home now, sorry for... for bugging you like this."

She reached over and patted my shoulder, trying to comfort me with a smile, "No problem at all Matt. I'll help anytime, okay?"

I nodded and quickly left the room and house. The wind was picking up a bit outside, but the day was still warm with the sun low in the western horizen. A stray leaf whirled around me, then stuck in my hair. I plucked it out and threw it back into the wind bitterly. Stupid Tai, can't even just get up the courage to stand up to his dad. No, no I don't mean that. Shaking my head hard, I wipe away that thought. Taichi loves me, he's proved that over and over, it just is hard to go against a parent's demand. If my dad was keeping me grounded, I probably wouldn't disobey him either. It's Taichi's father who is the one to blame. Maybe he would just get tired of arguing with Tai and let him do what he wants. Maybe, I can only hope.

My apartement building was only ten minutes away from Sora's, and when I got there I found it empty. Typical of my dad to go to work and not even care to how I feel about it. Stop it Matt! Get a hold of yourself and stop thinking all these bad thoughts about everyone. They care, it's just he's busy, that's all. Besides, it's nice to have the house to myself, I need the quiet time. Although, it's a little too quiet in here for me. The news should be on right about now. I turn on the television set in the living room, change to the channel I want, then go to get something to eat. Our refridgerator is practically bare, two guys in one house eat a lot. I decided on some popcorn, and popped some of it into a large glass bowl. This should fill me up some.

With my booty in hand, I made my way back to the living room. One glance at the tv screen and I stopped dead, the bowl falling from nerveless hands to shatter on the wood floor below. I didn't even notice the mess, my attention only on the picture before me. The source of all my nightmares, all my agony, had his huge ugly face filling up the screen. God help me, I did not need to be reminded! As I stood there in shock, holding back a scream, I realized that the reporter was talking about the case.

/.....teenager who was found guilty of participating in a serious crime of gang rape and assult to a seventeen year old boy whom we are not allowed to reveal the identity of at this moment. The young boy was hospitalized with numerous broken bones, head fracture, and open wounds. He has been released only a few days ago, and still is recovering from the trauma. The others involved have still yet to be found, and the leader of this gang will be sentenced to a long term of injailment...../

The rest of the story was cut off as a chair went smashing through the glass screen, sending shards of glass scattering everywhere. I dropped to my knees, body shaking with sobs, ignoring how the glass from the bowl was cutting into my legs and arms. Why, oh why did they have to bring that up? I did not need to see that, to be reminded of my injuries and what those shitheads had put me through. Just seeing that face again brought back all those horrible memories that I had managed to lock away for the time. Will it never go away? The pain, those memories, the hurt and what they took from me?

"Ta...ichi..." The name chokes out of my mouth before I can think, staring around wildly for his comforting embrace. I need him, but he's not here. He's not here to take away the pain again. I want him so bad. Stumbling to my feet, I stagger across the room and out the door. I don't care what his father says, I need him and he needs me. No one is going to keep me from being with the one I love so much. His dad will have to see, he just has to. I can feel the blood running down my legs from the glass cuts, but there's no time to clean them up. I have to get to Taichi. He is the only one who can take away my pain.

*>>>>>*

Tai's POV

Pouring a glass of milk, I grabbed a box of oreo cookies and sat down at the table in the kitchen. My dad had finally allowed me to wander around the house at will, thinking that I couldn't get in much trouble involving guys in this place. He still won't let me even use the phone without his checking the line to see who I'm speaking with. There's no trust! Anyway, all there is to do now is just sit around and mope. I wish I was anywhere but here, cuddling my blonde love. He's so beautiful, especially his eyes. His bright azure eyes are what drew me to him in the first place. They are the deepest blue I've ever seen, and so full of emotions behind that cold mask he puts on sometimes. Ever since I had met him, I had been driven to get behind that mask, to let those worries and love come out in the open. I could gaze in those loving twin pools for hours on end, seeking in them the true Yamato. I wanted to-

"Tai! Come here!" Kari's voice yelled from the living room, cutting into my daydreamy thoughts. Annoyed I yelled back a command to leave me alone, but she insisted that I come see the television. She sounded serious. I finally push myself up, grab one last cookie and head on over.

"What?" I ask, irritated. My sister just pointed to the screen, and when I looked the rest of the cookie fell to the floor in a shower of crumbs. Seb's face glared through the tv at me, sneering threateningly. I growled angrily at him and listened to the reporter explain about his 'fun' with my Yamato. Good thing Yama's not here to see this, he'd freak. As it was, I was having trouble keeping myself from punching his ugly nose on the screen. Stupid bastard, I hope he never gets out of jail.

The story finally ended with a word of caution about walking alone at night, and I flopped on to the couch with a sigh of anger and relief that that jerk was not getting off easy. Kari echoed my sigh, and leaned against me, "Why would anyone do that to others Tai?"

I put my arm around her shoulder reassuringly, "I don't know sis, they're just sick in the head I guess." I leaned back wearily and silently watched the next news story about a rat being served to a customer accidently instead of chicken. It must have fallen into the deep fryer while the cook wasn't looking. I made a mental note never to eat there.

The doorbell echoed through the house and I jerked up out of my doze. Seeing Kari had fallen asleep, I gently laid her down and made my way over to the door. The bell rang again and again. "Geeze, hold your horses, I'm coming" I yelled. Probably my dad coming home excited over finding another 'perfect' girl for me. If it was I am so going to throw a fit.

I was not expecting to see who I saw when I opened the door. A very messed up looking Yamato stood in front of me, tears running down his cheeks in a flood. I stood in shock as he tumbled foreward into my open arms, and he sobbed into my shoulder. "Oh god... Yamato... what happened?" I stared down at the shaking boy, but he didn't answer, just clung harder to me. Then I noticed the blood. A trail of it led straight to him.

"Yamato!" I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back where I could see him.

The tear streaked face looked at me for a bit, then I saw the light come on behind his eyes. He smiled a bit, "Taichi... I... I missed... you..." I stared at him in confusion. He's here, bleeding half to death, and all he can say is he missed me? What the hell happened to him?

"Yama.... Yama, what's the matter? Did somebody hurt you?" I asked fearfully. I hoped to God that nobody hurt him again. That would be just too much.

Thankfully he shook his head slightly, "N...no. Why?"

"Because you bleeding for crying out loud! What the hell happened to you?" He just looked at me confused, then looked down at his arms and legs.

"Oh..." He trailed off as more tears built up in his eyes, "Oh Taichi... t...take it...it...a...away. Please..."

"Take what away Yama-chan?" I asked gently, closing the door with my foot and slowly leading him to the bathroom where I could clean him up. He shivered against me.

"The... the...pain." He sobbed, clutching my arm with fear.

He looked so frightened, why was he acting like this all of a sudden? And when did the pain just come back like that? Shit, what was going on? "Of course Yama-chan, anything for you." I whispered, setting him down on the lid of the toilet. He just nodded, and sat there shaking, burying his face in his hands as if he could hide from the world.

I heard a gasp behind me and turned to see Kari staring at Matt with horror at the sight he made, "What happened Tai?"

"I don't know. Get me some washcloths and bandages, could you?" She nodded and ran out quickly. Rolling up his pant legs, I heard him draw in a breath of pain, then noticed the jagged pieces of glass sunk through the material and into his legs. What the hell? Slowly I started to pick out the bigger shards, and had to get tweezers for the tiny ones that had sunk really far into his skin. He didn't cry out once, just let out small whimpers at particularly painful spots. I tried not to think about what I was doing, and took the cloth and a box of gauze and bandaids from Kari when she came back. I told her to wait out in the livingroom and that Yamato was going to be fine. At least I hoped he would be.

It took about half an hour to clean out all the cuts, some were pretty deep, but finally they were all bandaged up. Quickly I took another cloth and wiped up some escaped blood up from the floor and toilet seat, then crouched in front of Yamato, trying to get him to explain. He stared at me quietly for a few minutes, then reached out a hand to my face, running his long slender finger across my cheek. I looked up at him questioningly, and the smaller boy slid off the seat and threw his arms around me, pulling me into a hard hug. My hands rubbed Yama's back as he buried his head into my chest. After another few moments, he finally collected himself and pulled away to stare into my eyes. I looked in his, seeing joy, pain and frustration.

"Taichi... thank you" Yamato said softly.

I grinned a bit and squeezed his arm, "No problem Yama-chan, I'd do anything for you. But could you tell me why you came into my apartement bleeding crazily with so much glass stuck in you?"

The blonde just shrugged, looking away, "Sorry, I... I guess I just sort of freaked. The bowl broke on the floor and I fell onto the glass. Sorry" He repeated. Well, that didn't explain much, but at least I know this was just an accident. But what scared him so bad?

"It's alright Yama-chan, not your fault." I easily lifted him up in my arms and walked out of the bathroom to my bedroom. There I set him on the bed. Yamato sat stiffly on the edge, staring down at his hands. Then he looked up at me, unshed tears glimmering in his eyes.

"Oh Taichi... I just wasn't thinking, I... I saw him... his face... and it just brought back so much... pain and memories." So he had seen the news. Damn those reporters, why couldn't they have just let well enough alone? Now Yamato was suffering again because they just had to show that bastard all over television!

Reaching over, I pulled Yamato into a hug, rubbing his back like I always do to calm him down. He sighs and pulls me in tighter, "but you're always here to take it away... I love you Taichi," my blonde love whispers in my ear.

"I love you too Yama-chan, I love you too," I hold him, feeling his fright and confusion melt away within my embrace. I'm glad he trusts me now, 'though God knows I don't really deserve it. My poor, hurt Yama, I'll always protect you...

Then he stiffened in my arms, letting out a small gasp of surprise. I let go of him, looking into his eyes with worry, was he still in pain? Maybe I hadn't gotten out all of the glass. But he's not looking back at me, something over my shoulder has his attention. Slowly I turned around, praying for it not to be what I knew it to be. Standing in my doorway was the menacing figure of my father, rage etched in his features. I cringed unconciously at the look he was giving us.

"Taichi... What the hell do you think you are doing with that... that _thing_!" He finally growled, taking a step towards us. I only shook my head and grabbed fearfully at Yamato, fearing the worse for us. I had never seen my dad so mad before. "Get out of my son's room. Now." He directed to Yamato.

Beside me, Yamato took a deep breath and stood up. But instead of leaving me, he faced my angry father, staring him calmly in the eye. God Yamato, what do you think you are doing?

*>>>>>*

Matt's POV

Taking a deep breath, I stood up and out of the comforting arm of my dear Taichi. I knew what I had to do if I didn't want to lose him. Facing his very displeased father I held my ground, feeling the stare of my boyfriend behind me. No, I was never going to leave him, I was not going to let some narrow minded bastard take him away from me. No way in hell. Now I might have been afraid before, actually scared witless, but this was different. This was something I could stand against for someone I loved. It was my turn to try and help Taichi after he came back and helped me live so many times after that one terrible night.

I looked man in the eye and uttered one defiant word, "No."

Mr. Kamiya stopped, eyes widening in surprise before the rage flowed back into them, "What do you mean _no_? Get out of here. We don't want freaks like you in our house, and you are confusing my son."

Shaking with anger, fire blazed in my eyes. How could this guy accuse me of affecting Taichi? I might have helped a bit in the final decision, but it's not like I could just turn him gay if he didn't want to be! "I mean no." I told him as calmly as I could. I didn't want to start a fight if possible, it would just hurt Taichi the most, "I won't leave. I love Taichi Kamiya, and I don't give a damn whether or not you agree with it. No, I did not just make him gay, nobody can just become gay. No, I will not leave him behind while you try to convert him to your standards of normalcy since that's a load of bull. No. Got it?" I have no idea where all my sudden bravery was coming from, but it was starting to scare me. I just hope I didn't do anything stupid.

The older man stood there stunned, staring at me as if I was an alien asking him to take me to his leader. He shook his head slowly, not breaking our eye contact, "_You_... how dare you presume that he even likes you like that!"

Suddenly Taichi was at my side, clutching my hand and enveloping it in his own warm one. "How dare _you_ presume I don't!" he shot back at his dad, tense with defiance. "I _do_ love him, more than anything. He's the one I live for, everyday, just waiting to hold him and stare into those beautiful ice eyes of his. Don't you think I can feel true love when it comes? I know what I'm doing, and I know I love this boy. And I'm sorry, very sorry, if you think you can make me change my mind. There is nothing in this world that could take me from him except death. So if you decide to disown me or beat me, or whatever, go ahead, but it's not going to change anything. I'm not sorry for loving him, but I do wish you could try to understand, even a little..." Taichi finally halted his long tirade, breathing hard. I could feel the tears in my eyes, tears of happiness and joy at hearing how much he really did love me. I wanted to just grab him in a deep kiss and never let him go again. Of course, that might have ruined everything at the moment.

Mr. Kamiya's mouth hung open, not knowing how to answer to Taichi's speech. He looked at me, then back at Tai, trying to figure this out. Some people are just so deep into their theories of right and wrong that it takes a lot to break them. While Taichi's dad stood there deciding, Kari peeked around the corner, eyes wide with fright and curiousity. She slowly walked in, up to her father and looked at us with questions flitting across her eyes.

"Dad?" She asked. Mr. Kamiya started, then looked down at her. "Don't be mad at Tai, please. He really loves Matt, he told me, and I can see it. Can't you just try to be okay with it? Please don't kick Tai out or hurt him, I'd miss him." She took his hand and looked pleadingly up at his face. He stared down at his daughter, almost as if he didn't see her, then his eyes flickered up to us. Taichi held me tighter, like I was the only thing keeping him from falling, and I leaned a bit into him, taking in his warmth.

I could see pain and weariness tug at the older man's face as he watched us sadly, taking in the sight of his son holding me. Mr. Kamiya sighed and shook his head slowly as if trying to clear it, "Tai? Do you... do you really..._love_... him? I mean... _really_ do?" he whispered.

Taichi nodded without hesitation, "Yes I do, with all of my heart."

Mr. Kamiya sighed again in defeat, "I see... I think." he took in a shaky breath, "okay then. I'm not going to do anything against...this. But, just... try not to do anything within my sight. You have to understand too that after all these years of being against this... sort of thing.... it's hard to just accept it that easily. I'll try not to discourage it anymore, but you can't push me, okay? I rather not like to see you... uh, boys... together too much around me." He nodded his head sharply and turned to leave the room. Only turning around when he heard Taichi call his name.

Taichi pulled out of my grasp and ran over to his father, giving him a huge hug and crying into his shirt. After a few minutes of Taichi's thank you's, and I love yous, and Mr. Kamiya's embarrassed looks and pats, Taichi let go and came back over to me. He smiled fondly into my eyes and reached a hand over to run it along my cheek. I gave a small happy laugh, then fell into his arms, longing to feel his warm embrace like never before. I had missed him so much over the last few days, more than I had realized, and had been scared that I would lose him forever. But he was here, and wasn't going to leave me alone. Never, never.

*>>>>>*

Tai's POV

I couldn't believe it! My dad was allowing me to love Yamato! Not that he couldn't stop me, but I felt better with his partial acceptance. Yamato buried his head into my chest, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. He must be just as happy. I can't believe how he stood up to my father like that, it was incredible, something that was totally surprising out of this quieter, shy boy. "Thank you, Yama-chan." I whispered in his ear, brushing my hands through his soft golden main.

Yamato looked up at me, tears bright in his eyes, and smiling like a lost puppy come home, "No... no thank you Taichi... for loving me... for putting up with me. I love you too you know?"

Laughing a bit at his joyful look, I nodded, "I know." and I reached down to kiss his forehead lightly. He smiled back at me, flinging his arms around my neck.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Taichi. Never leave me, right?" He asked quietly, love and adoration shining in his ocean depths.

"Never Yama-chan. I will never leave you." Then I pulled Yamato's head up, pressing my lips to his inviting soft ones. He leaned into it with eagerness and need.

Nothing could ever separate us forever. Our bond and love ran deeper than any other. I can feel his heart beating in time with mine, feel his slender body melding with my own. I will protect him with my life, never running off again. Everything would be alright, as long as we're together. Always and forever, my Yama.

"I love you, Yama-chan"

"I love you, Taichi."

*>>>>>*

(A/N) Hehe, short and sappy, but hey- it's an ending! A happy one at that! Anyway, that's a wrap, I think...I'll probably end up making a sequel to this, you know, more rough times.   
Hey, did you know that rat thing is true? I read it somewhere that a girl found out her supposed chicken breast was a rat after driving through a late night fast food place. I have know idea where, but it happened a while ago. Pretty gross.   
Anyway, I hope this was an okay part, and please Review? >^_^


End file.
